Don't
by Jaxxone
Summary: Alexandra Conner was the step-sister of infamous Jim Kirk. Where he was a rebellious womanizer, she was a hardworking, Starfleet bound doctor. She had a plan, & it didn't involve men. What she didn't expect was for her brother to follow her(as much as she wanted him to) & to fall head-over-heels in love with the rugged Dr. McCoy. So much for best laid plans, right? [Slight AU]
1. Prologue

Ok everyone! This is my first ever Star Trek fic, so please bear with me in regards to terminology and what not. It's a slight AU, just to fit with my storyline better. Ever since I saw STID, this idea has been bouncing around in my head. As I continue to write, I will also go back and do some editing, and I will alert you when I do so. I hope everyone enjoys!

Also, none of the characters are mine other than Alexandra "Landra" Maria Conner.

* * *

Alexandra Maria Conner was the spitting image of her mother, who died giving birth to the little girl. Maybe that's why her father didn't love her. She had the same black hair and emerald eyes, where her father had dusty brown hair and blue eyes. He never hugged her, helped her when she cried, just ignored her. She was a small girl, thin and wiry, and always carried a small teddy bear around with her.

Her father always cleaned up his act though, when the nice lady was around. She was really pretty, with long blond hair and blue eyes. Soon after the pretty lady and her father started to date, she met her son. James Tiberius Kirk. He looked sort of like his mother, the same blond hair and blue eyes, with tanned skin.

Not long after meeting her son, the woman and boy moved in with her and her father, and his mother went off planet. She was a member of Starfleet, and Landra was in awe of the woman. Whenever she was around, Landra tried to spend as much time with her as she could.

At first, James (who insisted on being called Jim), hated the little girl that followed him around like a puppy whenever his mother wasn't around. She complained all the time, cried, and wanted his attention.

His attitude towards the girl changed though when he heard her screaming and crying one night, due to her father beating her for no reason.

"Hey!" Jim ran down the stairs and shoved Landra's father, stepping in front of the crying girl. "Leave her alone! She's just a kid!"

Her father stumbled back and blinked, trying to clear his vision. Looking between the two kids, he grumbled and walked away. "Little brat's not worth my time anyway…"

Huffing, Jim turned around to look at the cowering girl. "You ok?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed. Instead of answering, Landra launched herself into Jim's arms and continued to cry. "Thank you, Jimmy!" He hesitated, and gently pat the little girl's back before pushing her off him. "Yeah well, don't mention it." She winced when she was pushed back, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh come on, Landra. Stop crying." She sniffled, shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry Jimmy. My arm hurts though." Rolling his eyes, Jim carefully took Landra's hand and lead her into his room where he sat her on the bed and got some ice for her arm. Silence passed between them, and before long Jim noticed the girl was shaking.

"Jimmy? Why doesn't my dad like me?" He frowned, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her to hold her close. "I don't know, Landra. No one will ever hurt you again. You're like a little sister to me, and I'm going to look out for you."

Landra looked up at Jim and wiped her eyes, a hopeful look in their depths. "You promise, Jimmy?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course kiddo. You're stuck with me now."

From that day forward, Jim Kirk and Landra Conner were inseparable. The first time his mother returned home from a mission off planet, Jim told her about what happened while she was gone. In shock, she divorced Landra's father, taking Landra with her.

Winoah hired sitters to look out for Jim and Landra whenever she was away on missions, but it was mostly Jim that took care of Landra.

When they both entered high school, Jim turned into quite the womanizer. He was also a rebel, always getting into trouble, but Landra was always there to get him out of trouble. Landra grew to be a beautiful young woman with wavy ebony locks and shining emerald eyes that had all the men's heads turning when she walked.

Like Jim, Landra was also highly intelligent. Her grades put her at the top of the glass, and even a grade higher, which put her in the same grade as Jim. Her intelligence was noticed by Starfleet, and one afternoon Captain Pike showed up at the Kirk household.

As much as she wanted to join Starfleet right away, Winoah asked her to at least wait until she was finished with medical school to make sure it was something she really wanted to do. Landra smiled, agreeing to wait. Jim was nowhere to be found that day.

The years passed and Landra completed medical school at the top of her class. Jim, on the other hand, continued to party and get in trouble, which put a strain on their once close relationship.

And that, it where this story begins.

* * *

Also pt. 2 - Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I post chapters!

Also pt. 3- If you have nothing nice to say, please keep it to yourself. Or, if you have something negative to say, have the courage to say it with your name attached to it and not anonymously. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people who don't stand by what they say.

Anyway, can't wait to hear from you all!

PS- the story is actually complete, I'm just waiting to post more chapters :D

Love,  
Jaxxone


	2. Ch1 - The Beginning, Pt 1

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Just so you're aware, I have no idea how Winona would act since we never see her again in the film, so I just sort of went with how I think her personality would be.

Again, none of the characters are mine except for Landra :)

There's no McCoy in this chapter, nor the next one, but he'll show up in chapter 3! So, the more reviews I receive, the faster I can post it! Happy reading!

* * *

_Five years passed since Captain Pike came to the Kirk household to offer Alexandra Conner a place in Starfleet, and it had been six months since she finally applied and got accepted. She couldn't be happier._

_ Well, that's a lie. She'd be happier if her step-brother, Jim, was going with her. Instead, he had chosen to keep up his rebellious streak and raise hell in their small Iowa town. Granted, she understood completely why Jim didn't want to join Starfleet. It had taken his father from him, and taken away his mother for the beginning of his life. Now, it was taking away his sister, and ever since she had gotten her acceptance letter, he had made sure she didn't forget it._

_ It caused a lot of fights between the two once close siblings, the tension always high in the house. Jim rarely came home from his nights partying and causing trouble, but when he did, he was usually in a bloody mess that Landra cleaned for him. They could fight all they want, but they were still close. _

_ When it came closer to her leaving day, Jim started to spend a little more time around the house, once again trying to convince her to leave Starfleet._

* * *

At about the age of 18, Landra Conner had finally hit 5'6", and had stayed that height ever since. She wasn't a slip of a girl by any means, either. Her curves were in all the right places, with wavy ebony locks that fell level with her shoulder blades. Her skin had a touch of a tan to it, thank you Iowa sun.

Her personality had changed over the years as well. Though, that could be attributed to the fact that her older brother was Jim Kirk. He had brought out the playful side of her when she was out of the grasp of her father, and the once shy quiet girl gave way to an outgoing, headstrong young lady.

Now 22, she frowned, turning from side to side as she tugged on sides and bottom of the uniform, on the verge of giving up. Was it really necessary for the damn thing to be so tight? Even Winona had ordered her uniform for her, since she knew the older woman knew what she was doing.

That particular day though, the day before her departure for San Francisco, everything seemed to be going wrong. She didn't like how her uniform looked on her, none of her "friends" had come to say goodbye to her, she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, and to top it all off, Jim was sitting on her bed, attempting yet again to get her to change her mind.

Landra sighed, rolling her eyes and trying to keep her temper in check, while she adjusted her uniform. "I mean really Landra, Starfleet? _ Starfleet?_" Her lips formed a thin line as she stared at herself in the mirror, refusing to turn her emerald gaze on her older brother.

"Jim, what else am I supposed to do? This is my way out of here, don't you see that?" She asked, turning the upper half of her body to get a better look at him from over her shoulder. He shook his head, annoyed. Jim opened his mouth to start again, but Landra stopped him.

"Look, I know you don't like Starfleet, and you have every right to hate it, but that doesn't mean I have to. What do I have here, hm? What is there for me to do?" Realizing she was starting to raise her voice, Landra turned back around to face the mirror, the last thing she needed on this day was Winona coming into her room to see what all the fuss was about.

"You already have a medical degree and you could get a job at any hospital you wanted!" His fists clenched tightly in his lap as he snapped. "Why do you have to go into space? Where I'll never see you? Where you could-" He stopped, and Landra could see him visibly shaking.

Silence passed between them, Jim refusing to look at her. He was upset, she knew that, and she felt bad. She let out another sigh and rubbed her temples before turning back around and pointing to her door. "Alright, out. I need to change."

Looking like a kicked puppy, he nodded and kept his head lowered, walking out of her door. For being her big brother, he really knew what got to her. "James, wait." Landra rushed forward and grabbed his arm, forcing herself to smile for him.

"How about this. Since I'm leaving, and I've had a real shitty day on top of it, we'll go out tonight. Just you and me. We haven't done that in a while, right? Drinks are on me." That got him to smile and he nodded, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

"You know I'm going to miss you." That statement alone crushed her. Before she could say anything, he let her go and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Finally, she was alone. Looking back at her mirror, her heart began to break and she fell onto her bed, curling up into a ball to cry. This is not how she pictured this day going. She was supposed to go out on the town with her friends, who were all going to promise to keep in touch, she was going to have one more fantastic night with her boyfriend, who would promise to always love her.

Instead she got the complete opposite. Her boyfriend screwing her best friend, and all of her friends knowing about it and not telling her. The very thought made her cry all the more. A soft knock came to her door, and Winona walked in. "How's the uniform fi- Honey what's wrong?"

The woman quickly closed the door behind her, sitting on the edge of Landra's bed. She sat up, quickly wiping her face and forced a smile to her lips. "Hey, Win. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

Winona smiled and opened her arms, and Landra fell into them, curling up. "Rough day?" She asked, and Landra just nodded, too afraid to speak. The older woman squeezed Landra tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Well, you don't need those people anyway. Where you're going, you'll meet so many new people. You'll be happy again."

Landra nodded, closing her eyes. "It just really sucks." Winona laughed then, rubbing her stepdaughter's arm comfortingly. "Yes, yes it does…but it'll get better." Silence passed between them, and Landra began to feel better.

Finally, she pulled herself out of her stepmother's arms and smiled. "Thanks, Win."

"Oh honey, you don't have to thank me. Just be great when you get to the academy. You'll be the best doctor they've ever seen." Winona smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "Anyway," she began, changing the subject. "Did I hear that you and Jim are going out tonight?"

Landra nodded, forcing herself off her bed and towards her closet. "Yes ma'am we are. One last hurrah. They won't know what hit them." She looked over her shoulder and gave the woman her best smirk. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

So there's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy reviews!

I love you all!

-Jaxxone


	3. Ch2 - Night on the Town

Alright everyone, I thought I'd treat you all to another chapter! I'm going to be busy for awhile, so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Maybe if you leave me awesome reviews, I'll be motivated to post faster! I love all of you that are reading this story. It really means a lot to me!

Also, I'd just like to point out that it is really difficult to get the dialogue correct while watching the movie. A lot of playing, pausing, rewinding, and starting the process all over again. I wanted to get everything as correct as possible.

Only Landra is mine :)

* * *

The bar was ridiculously loud and Landra sighed, staring at her drink while turning side to side on her bar stool. Jim had gone off again, trying to woo another girl, leaving Landra on her own. There were a few Starfleet cadets in the bar, all in their uniforms, which made the woman laugh to herself. What did these cadets think they were going to accomplish, dressed like that?

She herself had chosen to _not_ wear her cadet clothing, deciding on a tight black skirt that rose just above her knee, a purple tank top with lace on the top and bottom, and her favorite black leather jacket. Her hair was partially pulled up, leaving half of her waves falling down on her back.

Quite suddenly, a cadet sat down beside her and Landra smiled into her glass as she listened to the woman order drinks. What she didn't expect though, was to hear her brother start to hit on her. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing at how quick the cadet had shot her brother down, so she turned on her stool to face the cadet and her brother better. Landra began to say something, but Jim caught her attention and mouthed for her to keep quiet.

Shrugging, she just smiled and tilted her head to the side, watching the train wreck before her continue. _If he wants to run himself into the ground like this, let him. I need a good laugh before I leave._

The cadet, whose name is Uhura she discovered through her brother's failing attempts to flirt, was clearly starting to get annoyed, and Landra decided it was a perfect time to jump in. If she didn't, who knows what more her brother would say. "Excuse me," she began, only to be cut off by another cadet that approached.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" The man asked, him and his three friends glaring at her brother. Landra recognized the one talking, he had tried to flirt with her earlier in the night, but she had politely declined. Seeing him glance over at her made her skin crawl.

Uhura replied, laughing as she did so. "Oh, beyond belief, but it's nothing I can't handle." Cocking her head to the side, Landra decided she liked this woman.

"You could handle me, if that's an invitation." Jim replied, a smirk on his face. The cadet's face turned red and he took another step forward, his fists clenching at his sides. "Hey, you better mind your manners."

Rolling his eyes, Jim pat the cadet's shoulder, smiling. "Oh relax, cupcake, it was a joke."

"Hey, farm-boy, maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you." Now the cadet was really getting angry, making Landra nervous. There were a lot of people in the bar that evening, and the last thing this place needed was a fight.

Landra rolled her eyes and stood up, deciding that enough was enough. "Jim, stop." Uhura turned and looked at her, surprised, and Landra smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, really. He's my idiot brother. Sometimes," she started, moving to stand next to him, "he just doesn't know when to quit."

Just as she said that, Jim had moved to stand in front of her and muttered to the cadet, "So, get two more guys and then it'll be an even fight."

_Shit._ Landra closed her eyes and sighed, shouting when Jim was suddenly punched and knocked against the bar, nearly hitting her in the process. "Hey!" Turning, she started to move in front of Jim, but he only pushed her to the side and launched himself at the cadets.

"Jim, stop! Stop it!" She screamed. Biting her lip, she looked between her brother and the cadets, trying to find a point to jump into the fight. Landra was not about to let her brother get the crap beat out of him on her last night in town.

Panicking, she grabbed the cadet's arm, doubly named "Cupcake" in her head, and pulled on his arm, trying to get him off her brother. Frowning, she shrugged her off and pushed her out of the way, causing Jim to go into a frenzy. "Don't touch my sister!"

Landra stumbled back and frowned, shrugging off her jacket to get ready to go back into the fight. Suddenly, at the door, a loud whistle echoed through the bar, causing everyone to freeze and look up. _Oh shit, Pike._

"Outside! All of you! Now!" Pike yelled. The cadets dropped Jim on the table and ran out of the bar, followed by everyone else. Once everyone was out of the way, she ran to her brother's side and knelt down beside him, carefully brushing at his face. "Jesus Jim, why do you always have to pick fights?"

"Young lady, that means you, too." She heard Pike say over her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she sighed and stood up, surprising him. "Dr. Conner?"

Nodding, she stood awkwardly to the side. "Yes sir. It's good to see you."

He nodded once, motioning to the door with a nod of his head. "You'd better get on out of here, Conner. Don't need you getting in any trouble before you leave tomorrow."

Hesitating, Landra nodded, but didn't move. "I would, sir, with all due respect, but I can't leave my brother."

Raising a brow, Pike looked behind her at the bleeding mess that was Jim. "You all right, son?"

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" Jim slurred, and Landra just laughed.

Pike raised a brow at Landra and she shrugged, biting her lip. "Sorry, sir." He just shook his head and motioned to one of Jim's arms. "Here, help me put him in a chair."

Nodding, she and Pike righted Jim in a chair and she sighed, falling into a chair next to him, while Pike went to speak to the bartender. While he was away, Landra leaned over and slapped the back of Jim's head. "Ow!"

Glaring at the man, she pointed her finger at his face. "You listen to me, James Kirk. If you get me in trouble with Starfleet, I _will_ kill you, and I'll make it look like an accident." He blinked and started to sway in his seat, staring at her. When he said nothing, Landra rolled her eyes and grabbed some napkins, tearing them and shoving them in her brother's hand. "Put these up your nose, you're bleeding."

Soon after, Pike rejoined the duo at the table, a smirk on his face. "Sir, I-" but he held up his hand to silence her and she bit the inside of her lip, slouching back in her chair. _Great, I'm going to get it…_

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are." Pike began, and Landra blinked, cocking her head to the side. _I thought Pike knew who my brother was…_

She blinked, brought out of her trance when Jim responded to Pike, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Who am I, Captain Pike?" Landra's palms started to itch and she had to clutch her skirt to keep herself from slapping Jim again.

Pike smiled, his head cocked to the side. "Your father's son.

With a sigh, Jim turned towards the bar and waved his empty glass in the air. "Can I get another one?"

"Jim." Landra muttered, and he turned to face her. Biting her lip, she shook her head and looked between her brother and Captain Pike.

Captain Pike seemed unfazed by the exchange between the two and continued with what he was saying. "For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your Dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his lesson." Jim muttered, his eyes glued to one of the many empty glasses at the table.

"_Jim!_" She hissed, glaring at the man. "_Stop._"

Captain Pike shot a glare at Landra, and she blushed furiously, her gaze instantly dropping to her lap. Satisfied for the time being, Pike turned his attention back to Jim.

"Well, it depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?"

The bartender walked over then, starting to hand Jim the beer he had ordered, but Landra beat him to it and grabbed it first. "I need this more than you." She muttered, downing half of it. Jim just stared at her before rolling his eyes and muttering sarcastically. "Thanks."

Clearing his throat, Pike raised a brow before continuing. "You know that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, your father's. And in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost."

Jim laughed then, leaning back in his chair. "Why are you talkin' to me, man?" Biting her lip, Landra glared at her brother, ignoring the look she got from Pike. _This is not what I need tonight…_

Turning his attention back to Jim, Pike smiled faintly. "Because I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?"

"I think he loves it." Landra muttered, earning another silencing glare from Pike. Flinching under his gaze, she downed the rest of the beer and pushed the glass away.

"Look, so your Dad dies. You can settle for a less that ordinary life, or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet."

Landra made a choking sound, staring wide eyed at Pike while Jim scoffed. "Enlist! You already got my sister, now you want me?" Laughing, Jim shook his head. "You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month!" Landra scowled and hit his shoulder, making him jump and rub his arm. "Ow…"

"Conner." Pike's tone alone caused Landra to stiffen, adverting her gaze back to her lap. Pike shifted in his chair, looking back at Jim. "Look, if you're half the man your father was, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada-"

"Are we done?" Jim interrupted.

"I'm done." Pike replied as he stood. "Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow morning, 0800." He stopped then, looking between the two sitting before him. "Now, your father, Jim, was captain of a Starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."

Ending with that, Pike smiled and nodded once to Landra, and she stood. "I'll see you there, bright and early, Dr. Conner." She nodded, holding her hand out to him and he took it, shaking it. "Yes, sir."

Once he left, Landra fell back into her chair and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Rolling her head to face Jim, she smiled and laughed. "Well, that could have gone worse…"

When he said nothing, Landra's face fell and she sighed, standing and throwing her jacket on. Carefully, she looped her arm through Jim's and lead him out of the bar. "Come on, farm-boy. Let's go home."

* * *

Ok, so there's chapter 2! In the next chapter, we'll see the lovely our two doctors meet for the first time! Review!

Love always,  
Jaxxone


	4. Ch3 -Riverside Departure & Drunk Doctors

Alright, so...  
1. I'm uploading this chapter in honor of Karl Urban's birthday.  
2. I tried my best to write Winona the way I think she was, but all I could think about was "Emma Swan".  
3. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
4. All I own is Landra

Edit - I feel like a horrible person I haven't said thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed, and have added this story as a favorite! So, here's a shout out to all of you!

AbbyRose17, Avis11, Dear Reader-We're book addicts, Dukbokki, MissOrchid, Paper Grenade, Shehunter, Sophia, Alice Rosalie Potter, TheAlphaWrites, blackbeltgirl95, fillagree, , sjt90, jess114, liz2413

Avis11 - I forgot to tell you, thank you for reviewing and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Best Buy Seasons - I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry I didn't thank you sooner!

* * *

That morning, Landra was up before the sun. Though, it wasn't by her choice. Winona had come into her room early, nudging her to wake her up. "Landra, honey, you have to get up. It's time to get ready and go."

Landra groaned, burying her face deeper into her pillow. "Five more minutes, Win…please." Raising a brow, Winona rested her hands on her hips for a moment before reaching down and gripping the sheets, ripping them off her stepdaughter.

"No. Up!" Landra squealed and shot up in surprise, flailing about before rolling and falling out of her bed. "Ow! Damnit Winona!" Her head shot up from the other side of the bed and she huffed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Language! I don't care if you talk like that while you're out and about, but you'd better watch it while at the academy." Blinking, Landra stared at the woman who scared her more than she thinks any officer at Starfleet would. "Yes, ma'am."

Winona nodded and pointed to Landra's uniform. "Now, get dressed." Turning on her heel, she started to walk out of the room while Landra stood up and started to get dressed.

After half an hour, Landra was running around the house, making sure everything she needed was ready to be shipped to the academy. She was only taking a small shoulder bag on the shuttle with her, and she was also stalling. Jim was nowhere to be found.

Landra had gone into his room to wake him up after she had gotten dressed, but he wasn't there. Looking outside, his motorcycle was also gone. _Where are you, Jim?_ Landra bit her lip, shooting glances out of the windows of her house.

"Alexandra! We gotta go or you're going to be late!" Winona called for her and Landra sighed, shoulders slumping. Tears burned her eyes and she sniffled, walking out the door towards the car.

"How could he bail like this?" She asked, looking at Winona. The older woman sighed and shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know, honey. I really don't. I'm sorry."

Nodding, Landra bit her lip and turned, looking around at her country home, where she had grown up since Winona saved her from her father. "Alright, Win. Let's go." She got in the car and bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here, Alexandra." Winona offered, driving off. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

When they arrived at the ship yard, Landra waved goodbye to Winona and rushed off to the shuttle where Captain Pike stood. He smiled when he saw her, extending his hand to her. "Good to see you, Dr. Conner, after last night."

She nodded and shook his hand, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I'm happy to be here, sir."

Before he could ask about Jim, she quickly ducked into the shuttle and sighed, looking around at the cadets that would be joining her on the flight to San Francisco. She flinched and balled her hands into fists when she recognized the cadets from the night before, Uhura being one of them.

When she looked like she was about to speak, Landra quickly turned and fell into the middle of three open seats, quickly buckling herself in. Looking down at her watch, she counted the minutes until the shuttle took off. Landra let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest against the seat.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and her eyes opened, her head turning towards the door. _No. Way._

"Four years? I'll do it in three." Sure enough, Jim Kirk walked onto the shuttle.

"_Jim?!"_ Landra couldn't believe what she was seeing. He spun around when he heard his name and smiled, waving at her. "Hey, Landra!" He smirked. As he walked past the cadets he had fought with the night before, he gave them a mock salute. "At ease, gentlemen." No, that was her brother. _Smartass._

Buckling in, he looked over at Uhura and smiled. "Never did get that first name…" turning his attention back to his sister, he looped his arm through hers and laughed. "Close your mouth, Landra. The flies will get in." He smirked, reaching with his other hand and snapping her mouth shut.

"What…what are you doing here?" He shrugged, stretching and leaning back in his seat as best he could. "Remember what Captain Pike said at the bar last night?" She nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Yeah, he saved you from getting your ass handed to you. Again."

Jim waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, what he said convinced me. I couldn't sleep once we got home, so I snuck out and went for a drive. Ended up here. So, here I am." All she could do was stare. _I'll have to send the man a damn gift basket_.

As she started to ask more questions, she heard a ruckus starting in the bathroom of the shuttle. The man that appeared caused her to gasp, earning her a confused look from her brother.

"Sir, you need a doctor." The flight officer demanded, dragging the man from the bathroom.

"I told you people I don't need a doctor, dammit – I AM a doctor!" The man in question was older than the both of them, that much she could see. He was dressed in what looked like old and tattered clothing, with unshaved stubble that actually gave him a rugged and attractive appearance.

Cocking her head to the side, she allowed her eyes to wander over his panicking form. _For a man that looks like he's been to hell and back, he doesn't look half bad…_Laughing softly to herself, she leaned back and squeezed her arm around her brother's, both of them now paying attention to the man and the officer.

"You need to get back to your seat." The officer muttered, trying to drag the man to an open seat.

"I had one. In the bathroom. With no windows." The more she listened, she realized he had a slight southern drawl, which confused her. What was a man like that doing in Iowa?

The officer was getting clearly annoyed, glaring up at the man. "You need to get back in your seat, NOW."

"I suffer from aviophobia – it mean fear of dying in something that flies!" He looked like he was going to continue to explain himself to her, but she stopped him. "Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" Boy, did she look like she meant business.

Landra had to try very hard to not laugh as the man huffed and shuffled over to the open seat next to her, biting down on her lip as she watched him. After he sat down, he looked between her and her brother, his dark brown gaze lingering on her a bit longer before speaking to her.

"I may throw up on you." The man muttered as he buckled himself into the seat.

Keeping her arm looped through Jim's, she shifted in her seat and with her free hand, she absently tugged on the bottom of her uniform, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Raising a brow, Jim noticed her movements, but turned his attention back to the man.

"I think these things are pretty safe." Jim offered, nudging Landra to get her to hopefully calm down.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he continued to shuffle in his seat. "Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Landra commented, finally turning her head to get a better look at him. His gaze lingered on her face again when she spoke and she offered him a small smile. Feeling a blush creep up her neck, she quickly cleared her throat and tilted her head back, and closed her eyes, calming herself. What in the world was wrong with her?

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." He took a flask out of his jacket and took a swig.

_Of course he's divorced. The first guy that gets you going and he's a divorced alcoholic, just like dad…fantastic._ "Hey!" She jumped at her brother's voice and blinked, snapping her head in his direction. Jim smiled, taking the offered flask as he motioned to the man. "Jim Kirk, this is my step-sister, Landra Conner." She smiled again, nodding once to the man as Jim took a swig from the man's flask and returned it. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

Just then, Captain Pike's voice came over the intercom, announcing it was time to take off. Excitement bubbled up inside her and she smiled, squeezing Jim's arm again before looking back at McCoy. The poor man was pale as a sheet and when the shuttle started to shake, he stiffened and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Before she realized what she was doing, she placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly in support. His eyes snapped open in surprise and stared at her, and she started to pull her hand away, afraid she had possibly offended him.

"Don't." Was all he muttered. McCoy didn't let go the whole way to San Francisco.

* * *

_After arriving at Starfleet and getting settled, she realized that Bones was also studying to be a doctor. She also came to the conclusion that he cleaned up really well. _

_The once homeless looking drinker that sat beside her and her brother was replaced with a clean cut southern gentleman that made her heart pound. Sadly, for the first two years of their friendship, she felt that Bones looked at her like a little sister instead of the woman she was. _

_He and Jim always protected her whenever they went out after classes and to the bars and clubs, fighting off all the boys that made advancements on her. It was enough to drive her insane. She loved both of them, she really did, but she was a grown woman!_

_Besides, the only time she ever tried to get a guy was to try and make McCoy jealous. She was certain Jim knew what she was doing, but never approached her about it, always mumbling that she was his baby sister and no guy was good enough for her._

_As their third year of Starfleet began, Landra decided that enough was enough, especially when McCoy started acting even more protective towards her. At first, she didn't think it was possible, but he proved her wrong every time they were able to find time outside of the academy. Any man that approached her, McCoy would glare until they left. _

_Well, this ridiculousness was about to end. Three years was enough suffering from this hopeless crush. Either she was going to finally muster up the courage to tell him how she felt, or she was going to keep her comments to herself._

_How is it she could take on anything, and anyone, but when it came to that insufferable man, she lost all common sense?_

* * *

Alright so, I had to add on a bit, because I didn't like the ending of this chapter, so hopefully this will wrap it up better. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!_  
_

Love,  
Jaxxone


	5. Ch4 - Whiskey Dreams

_I feel like I need to clarify how old the characters are in my story, since I haven't really mentioned their ages previously. In the prologue, Jim is 10 and Landra is 9. During the bar scene, Jim is 23, Landra is 22, and Bones is 32 (Stardate 2256). For this chapter, if I did my calculations based off the movie correctly, Jim is 25, Landra is 24, and Bones is 34 (Stardate 2258.40). I hope that clears things up some, and if anyone needs a more in-depth explanation, feel free to PM me!_

_Also, a shout out to all the new people that have decided to follow/favorite this story! Penn Langley, BoOkWoRmAbC, Becky-mao, julesjumper, DovesRain, i-dun-did-it, gilmorefreak23, Skatingfaery, Agv22, and 4evErG0dzillandAslan!_

_Best Buy Seasons - Thank again for another review! I think you've somehow managed to read what I've got planned, because you're really going to like this chapter!_

_julesjumper - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you continue reading!_

_The only one that belongs to me is Landra Conner! Also, if anyone wants a better idea of what she looks like, look up a photo of Taylor Cole with dark/black hair!_

* * *

_Stardate 2258_

It had been a very long day, and Landra was exhausted, and rather upset. McCoy had pissed her off in every single one of the classes they had together that day, and Jim was being, well, Jim. Because her day had continued going from bad to worse, she couldn't find time to go to the gym to blow off her steam.

"Stupid McCoy. Stupid Jim. Stupid men!" Dropping onto her bed, still in her uniform, she curled up and sighed, thinking on the events that had taken place that day. Maybe a nap would make this day a little more tolerable.

* * *

"_Landra, wait!" McCoy yelled after her, but she was having none of it. Putting both hands out in front of her, she pushed the doors to the medical building open and stormed outside, throwing the strap to her bag over her head. "Landra, come on! I didn't mean it!"_

_That did it. Spinning around, her hair whipped around her face and she glared hatefully at the man, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Didn't mean it?!" She yelled, storming up to him. "You-you embarrassed me in front of everyone! Just because I got one little thing wrong- -"_

"_Well that one little thing wrong could have killed the patient!" McCoy yelled back, throwing one hand in the air while the other held tightly onto his books._

_Landra threw her hands in the air and turned around, storming off again. "If you had let me finish reading the report, I would have known that! You're so impatient!" She screamed over her shoulder. She had planned on going back to her room for the rest of the day to study, but when she saw her brother coming out of his class, she blinked and ran over to him._

"_Jim! McCoy is being an ass again!" She complained, looping her arm through his like she always did. Raising a brow, Jim looked over at his best friend who had joined them. "Bones, what did you do this time?" _

_Before he could answer, Landra moved so that Jim was in the middle while they walked. "He embarrassed me in class!"_

_She smirked when Jim scowled at the older man, causing his face to redden with frustration. She loved getting under his skin. "Well, if you weren't acting like such an infant I wouldn't have had to embarrass you!"_

"_There! You see! He admits it!" Landra shouted, pointing McCoy. Throwing his hands in the air, he rolled her eyes. Satisfied with his reaction, she squeezed Jim's arm and changed the subject before McCoy could come up with a reply. "So, Jim, what's got you so happy?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Jim replied, waving to a pair of passing female cadets "Ladies…" McCoy rolled his eyes, huffing. "Of course you don't." Then, Jim turned his attention back to the two of them, "I'm taking the test again." _

_Landra and McCoy both stared at Jim in shock, saying at the same time, "What?" followed by, "Are you kidding me?"_

_Jim just shrugged, secretly creeped out that they said that at the same time. Releasing Landra and patting both her and Leo's shoulders, he continued. "I want the both of you there."_

_Rolling her eyes, Landra groaned and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Damnit you know what? I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself a third time. I'm a doctor Jim, I'm busy!" McCoy complained, and Landra nodded, nudging Jim in the side with her elbow. "Exactly! Watching you fail twice was enough for me."_

"_Doesn't it bother you guys that no one's ever passed the test?" Jim asked, looking between the two of them._

"_Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. NO one passes the test__!" Landra replied. McCoy nodded in agreement, adding, "__and no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds__!"_

_Ignoring both of their replies, Jim slapped their shoulders again and smirked. "I gotta study." And before either of them could say anything, he turned on his heel and sauntered off._

_Landra watched him walk away and sighed, rubbing her temples. "Study my ass…" she heard McCoy grumble, and she couldn't help but look up and smile at him. A smile that he returned. For a brief moment, she forgot that she was mad at him. Blinking, she frowned and swat his shoulder._

"_I'm still mad at you." She muttered, turning to walk away. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her arm and she blinked, looking down at his hand, then up at his face._

"_Look, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, please?" Honestly, Landra was surprised. She had never heard McCoy offer up an apology to her so quickly before. She started to speak, but he let her go and held up his hand to stop her. _

"_Tonight. Let's go out, just you and me. We'll get a couple drinks, and just relax before we have to go watch Jim embarrass himself tomorrow. Ok? If you agree, meet me at the bar at 9:00. If not, I won't hold it against you." Dropping his hand, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before nodding once and brushing past her, leaving her standing on the sidewalk alone._

* * *

She groaned again, turning over on her bead to look at the clock. The bright blue numbers flashed 8:00 at her. Forcing herself to stand, she stretched and pulled her hair out of its high ponytail, letting the ebony strands fall down her back.

"I'm not going." She told herself as she opened her closet and started looking through her clothing. "I'm not. Why should I? He was a jerk to me. I owe him nothing."

Yet, she pulled out a black skirt that fell just above her knee, followed by a white tank top and a blue lace top to put over it. She stared at the outfit for a few minutes, pacing back and forth. "I'm not going! I won't!"

Finally, she threw her hands in the air and started to change. "Screw it, I'm going."

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have come. Why did she come? Even arriving a few minutes late, McCoy was nowhere to be found. Checking the time, she allowed her shoulders to slump. 9:45pm. "Of course he wouldn't show up, make me look like the fool…" She fussed into her second beer of the night.

"Hey there, beautiful." A voice came from the stool beside her and she groaned, plastering a fake smile on her face before looking over at the new arrival. The man was already drunk, his eyes glossed over from the alcohol. _Well, might as well enjoy myself tonight._ She thought.

"Hey there yourself." She purred, turning in her stool to face the newcomer better. She kept her hair down and it fell in waves around her shoulders. The man shamelessly looked her over, pausing on her cherry glossed lips, and she could have sworn she felt her skin crawl. Swallowing thickly, she downed the rest of her beer and motioned the bartender for a third.

"You got a name, sexy?" The guy asked, reaching out and brushing his fingers through the ends of her hair. Laughing, she leaned back and lifted her beer to her lips, taking a long drink from the glass. "It's Landra. Landra Conner. And who might you be?" She purred, leaning against the bar.

"He's just leaving." Came a gruff voice behind her. Jumping in surprise, she straightened and spun around just as McCoy grabbed the guy by his shoulder and ripped him off the stool.

"McCoy!" She gasped, jumping off her stool to help the guy up. Instead, he shoved her away and scrambled up himself, storming off. "Forget it, lady."

"Oh come on, wait!" But the guy was already gone. Throwing her hands in the air, she spun around to face McCoy, stumbling slightly as she did so and she frowned, shoving him back. "What the hell, McCoy?!"

When she got a better look at him, she blinked and felt a blush creeping up her neck. He had put on one of his nicer pairs of jeans, along with a black button up shirt that had the top few buttons undone, and she could barely see a white undershirt beneath it. Dare she say it, he was wearing cologne? This was definitely a side of McCoy that she had never seen.

"What do you mean? Damnit, he had his hands on you!" He shouted. "Hey!" They both turned to face the bartender, who was glaring at them both. "If you're going to fight, take it outside!"

Before Landra could reply, McCoy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. Letting her go, she stumbled back and shoved both her hands through her hair and resumed screaming at him. "So what! He was just giving me attention since I was sitting there, _by myself_, for nearly an hour!"

"So I was a little late! That means you gotta throw yourself at the first guy that gives you attention?" McCoy shouted back. She gasped, laughing and shaking her head. "Almost an hour, McCoy! That's not a little late! And you know what, what the _hell_ gives you the right to chase off any guy I talk to? You're not Jim!"

Holding his hands up in defeat, he nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry! I had a small emergency and I wasn't able to get a hold of you! Now, can we go back inside? Please?"

Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, realizing he avoided her question. Silence passed between them and she finally rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. "Alright, but you owe me a drink! Maybe two!"

* * *

The two returned into the bar and moved to a booth, the tension slowly disappearing as they continued to drink. Soon, the two were laughing and talking like nothing had happened. Eventually, Landra squinted at the clock and grinned, reaching over and patting McCoy's arm. "I should really go. Don't want to be late for Jim's test!"

Sliding out of her booth, she swayed and stumbled around as she stood, holding onto the side of the table. She would have tumbled over if it weren't for McCoy wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him to keep her steady. She blushed, the heat radiating off the man. He was practically a walking heater. Blinking, she looked up at his face and smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Well…thanks Leonard, I had a great time tonight." Landra tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened. "Alexandra." Her eyes flew back to McCoy's face, meeting his heated gaze.

He had never called her by her full name before. They stood in silence, lost in each other's gazes, his calloused hand brushing over her cheek. Panic began to swell inside her, telling her to run. Instead, her grip tightened on the front of his shirt, a silent plea for him to continue.

After what felt like an eternity, Leonard McCoy kissed her, and once the kiss was broken, Alexandra Conner was speechless. With his eyes never leaving hers, McCoy took her hand and pulled her out of the bar and towards the dorms.

Her heart began to pound as they walked, her eyes fixed on their clasped hands, too afraid to pull away in fear that if she did, he would disappear. This had to be a dream, right? McCoy. Grouchy, uptight McCoy, was taking her back to his room. Of course, they were silent the whole way, and he was practically dragging her across the campus.

When they finally reached his door, he opened it and pulled her in, spinning around and pinning her against the wall, kissing her fiercely once more. "Damnit woman, you drive me insane." He growled between kisses, finally letting her arms go so that she could run them through his hair.

It was overwhelming what she was feeling, and all she could do was hold on for dear life as emotions swamped her. "God darlin', do you know what you do to me? What you've been doing to me since the first day I met you? Seeing that creep put his hands on you…"

He pulled back enough so that he could look into her eyes, and what she saw took her breath away. There was so much sadness, and hope at the same time, but she also could still smell the alcohol on his breath, and that made her pause.

She didn't want this to be a night either of them would regret, but the way he was looking at her… "Alexandra?" She blinked at the sound of his voice, fighting back tears. "Honey, are you ok?" His fingers brushed over her face again and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"I'm fine, Leonard." That being said, she pulled herself closer to him and started to kiss him once again.

McCoy finally pulled her away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and holding her tight against him. He was thankful that Jim wouldn't be returning that evening, not wanting to imagine the beating he would get if Jim caught him with his sister.

Somehow he managed to stumble over to his bed, taking off her jacket and his shirt in the process, and fall into his bed, holding her tightly as they fell. Careful not to hurt her, he turned to lie on his side while still holding onto Landra tightly. He was afraid that if he let her go, she'd disappear. He couldn't deny that he had wanted this scenario to happen since the first time he had met her. McCoy hadn't felt this way about any woman since his ex-wife had left him.

_No, I'm not going to think about her. She's gone, Alexandra is here. With me. Finally._ He thought to himself. Though, just to be sure, he pulled back and looked at the woman in his arms. Beautiful black hair, the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and sun-kissed skin that made her glow. She was here.

"Leonard…" she muttered softly, reaching up and brushing her fingers through his hair. When he had taken his shirt off, Landra was certain she would lose every sane thought she had. Taking a moment, she managed to pull her tank top off her head with his help and toss it over the bed, leaving her in her skirt and bra.

"God darlin', I want you. Right now." He muttered, his voice husky. The very sound of it made her heart melt. His hands roamed over her bare skin and she shuddered, arching into his touch. She had to make him stop before it went any further. "I know you do, but…we can't." She whispered, causing him to pause.

"Why not?" He asked, giving her a look like she had just kicked his puppy. She licked her lips, raising a groan from him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"We have to sleep." Landra muttered, running her fingers through his hair again before slipping her arm around his waist.

"But-" He started, lifting his head, but she silenced him with another kiss. "Please." She begged, meeting his gaze. He blinked a few times, the alcohol in his system still putting him in a haze. "…Right. Sleep. Can't be late for Jim's failure tomorrow…"

She knew she had hurt him by the sound of his voice, but deep down she knew it was for the better. They both had been drinking. "Leonard…" He shook his head, untangling himself from her and standing. "I can leave, if you want me to." She muttered, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over herself.

"No, don't go. Please. I want you to stay. I promise, I won't try anythin' else." She forced herself to look up at his face, her heart breaking at the loneliness in the depths of his eyes. Hesitating, she nodded. "Alright, I'll stay."

Relief washed over his face and he nodded. "Ok. Good. I just…can't sleep in these." He pointed to his jeans and smiled, grabbing a pair of shorts from his chair. "I'll be right back." He stopped then, turning back around and giving her another kiss. "God I've wanted to do that for years."

She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. As soon as he closed the door to the bathroom, Landra stood and went to her brother's dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top she kept in his room for emergencies. Since she always spent so much time in their room, studying with McCoy, she had started to leave a pair of change clothes in their room.

After changing, McCoy stepped out of the bathroom and they both fell into his bed, his arm quickly snaking around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

"Good night, Alexandra." He mumbled into her hair.

"Good night, Leonard."

* * *

_Alright everyone, that's chapter 4! It's the longest chapter of the story since I couldn't really find a good ending point. I hope you all enjoyed it! I mean, come on, I freaked out like a fangirl while writing this. Or, that could have been my lack of sleep, but still! _

_Review review review!_

_Love,  
Jaxxone_


	6. Ch5 - Third Time

_It has been brought to my attention that I got McCoy's age wrong, so now it is fixed! Jim is 25, Landra is 24, Bones is 31 during their 3__rd__ year at Starfleet Academy. _

_JULE – Thank you very much for correcting my age mistake for me! I couldn't remember if it was 6 or 10, so I just went with 10. Never been good at 50/50 chances! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Stelabr10 – Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_Best Buy Seasons – Told you you'd like it! Now I just hope you like the rest!_

_Also, a hello and a thank you to all the new followers and people who have added this story as a favorite! Skybird716, Supernatural Fan1213, Stelabr10, DovesRain, Shaida01, Emma Carsen, AGameOfRiddles, and xoGabrielleox_

* * *

She felt the sun's rays through the barely open blinds and groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and curling up under the sheets. Her head was pounding from her alcohol intake from the previous evening.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and stretched, surprised to find a weight on her waist. Blinking tiredly, she looked down and stiffened when she realized it was an arm. _Shit…McCoy._

Slowly turning her head, she was relieved when he was still asleep. Jim always commented that McCoy was a heavy sleeper, and right now, as she slowly moved out from under his arm and gathered her things, she prayed he was right. Biting her lip, she looked back at the shirtless man in his bed and smiled, her heart constricting.

He looked so peaceful. More than she had ever seen him. It killed her to leave him like this, but she didn't want to ruin the memory of last night, of the words he has spoken to her. She hoped they were true, but didn't want to stick around and discover that they could possibly be false.

With tears in her eyes, she quietly opened the door, turning to look at his sleeping form one last time. "I'm sorry, Leonard." Blinking back the tears, she spun around and left the room.

When the door shut, he opened his eyes and sat up, staring longingly at the door. He had been awake for the past half hour, simply enjoying the woman being in his arms. When he felt her start to wake up, he faked being asleep, and when he heard the apology he sighed, shoving his hand through his hair. "Great."

Landra had run back to her room and quickly pulled her blue uniform from her closet. Her roommate, who she wasn't really close to, raised a brow as Landra ran around the room to get ready.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, and Landra rolled her eyes, quickly stripping and throwing on her uniform. "I stayed with my brother last night." Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Satisfied, she grabbed her shoulder bag and started to run out the door. "He's taking the test again, can't be late. See you later!" When the door shut, her roommate laughed and shook her head, looking back at her magazine. "Right."

The door to the testing room opened and she stepped forward, lost in her thoughts. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ran right into someone hard enough that she nearly fell backwards.

She felt warm hands grip her sides and she blinked, looking up to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying-" When her green eyes met those of McCoy's dark brown ones, her voice caught in her throat and she stiffened, like a deer in headlights.

Silence passed between them before McCoy cleared his throat and let her go, taking a step back. "Dr. Conner." His said coolly, and she was surprised how much his tone hurt her.

Straightening, she brushed her hands over her dress and nodded. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy." She replied stiffly. When she turned to quickly take her seat, she missed the same flash of pain in his eyes that she had just experienced.

Once she took her seat, she looked over her shoulder at her brother. He was slouched in the seat, tapping his fingers on the arm rests. _What the hell is he doing?_ Out of habit, she glanced over at McCoy, who was glaring at her.

Jumping, she quickly looked back at her controls, familiarizing herself with them before the test began. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed that McCoy stared at her for a few more moments before shaking his head and grumbling, turning to look back at his own controls.

She was relieved when Uhura turned and started to talk, the test underway. "We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." Landra had to lower her gaze to hide her smile. Uhura sounded less that pleased that she had to be there.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them.._Captain_." Jim replied, clearly having fun. Biting the inside of her lip to keep herself in check, Landra kept her eyes fixed on her controls. _This is such a waste of time._

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us." McCoy stated, and Jim replied smugly, "That's okay."

Surprised, Landra turned in her chair to look up at her brother. "_That's okay?_" she repeated, only for him to smirk and shrug. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Before she could say anything else, McCoy spoke up, and Landra looked back at her controls. "Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose that's a problem either."

"They're firing, Captain." Landra reported, her fingers flying over her controls.

"Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive ALL crew members from the damaged ship." Jim ordered, and Landra just decided to keep her mouth shut. If he wants to screw this up, let him.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captian_?" Uhura replied, a smug tone in her voice, and all Landra heard was Jim's chair turn. "Alert Medical."

"Our ship's being hit. Shields at sixty percent." McCoy announced, and Landra nearly launched herself out of her seat at her brother's comment. "I understand."

Exasperated, Landra threw her hands in the air. "Well, should we, I dunno, fire back?" She asked, looking back at Jim again. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and bit into it, chewing for a few moments before answering her. "No."

"Of _course_ not." She snapped, turning back around. At that moment, the lights went out and the simulation shut down, rebooting after a few seconds. Confused, Landra looked between Jim and McCoy, wondering what they should do.

"Hm. Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." Jim ordered, and Landra frowned, arming the weapons. "Yessir…" she muttered.

"Jim, their shields are still up!" McCoy shouted, but of course Jim was unfazed by everything. "Are they?"

McCoy turned back to look at his controls, checking the ships again. "No…They're not." He muttered, surprised.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do. Let's not waste ammunition." He muttered, smiling at Landra. She smiled back, but something told her this was a very bad idea.

"Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing." Landra stated, glancing over at Landra before back at Jim, rolling his eyes at his attitude. Jim was making little phaser sounds, pointing his fingers at the screen.

Falling back in her seat, Landra stared at her controls. "All ships destroyed, Captain." She mumbled, rubbing her face.

"Begin the rescue of the stranded crew." Jim commanded before standing and stretching. "So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, AND the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is…underway."

Landra couldn't believe it. Spinning in her chair, she looked up at her brother. _How did he do it? How did he beat this test?_ Just as she was about to stand and ask him, McCoy beat her to it and stood between her and Jim, his back to her.

Biting her lip, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was a damn adult, she could at least act like it. Walking up to the two men, she stood just between them and smiled at Jim, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning forward, kissing his cheek.

"Congratulations, Jim. Don't know how you did it, but you beat the test." He gave her a goofy grin and nodded, turning so he could hug her. "Thanks, Landra."

Without even looking, she could feel McCoy glaring daggers into the back of her skull and when she stole a quick glance, she realized she was right. Clearing her throat, she released her brother and pat his shoulder. "We'll celebrate later, yeah?"

Finally looking at McCoy, she gave him her best cold stare. "McCoy." Turning on her heel, she walked out of the simulation room, her head held high.

Jim blinked and stared at his sister as she left. When the door shut, he turned to look at his best friend. "Bones, _what did you do_?"

Sighing, McCoy shook his head and didn't answer.

* * *

_So there's chapter 5! They just can't make it easy for each other, can they? Both stubborn as hell! I just love it. I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but this is the length most of them will be. Now I feel the pressure for the rest of my story to be awesome, and I'm going back and checking everything! Ack! _

_Now, if you want the next chapter, you know what to do! Review review review!_

_Love,  
Jaxxone_


	7. Ch6 - Called Out

_Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you! I hope you all enjoy it! Also, a little side note, I will be going on a trip at some point this week, and then I'll be going away for a week and won't have my computer, just my smartphone. So...yeah. You have been warned!_

_Alice – I'm glad you enjoyed it! There will definitely be more to come soon!_

_Tamachan247 – Don't worry, there's plenty more! _

_Startrekkienerdgirl – Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Cloudgirl9 – Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Stelabr10 – Thanks! Here's a new chapter and I hope you like it!_

_Hii new followers/favorites! – crystal-roses13, kuppcake, Ice and Fire dragon, DovesRain, cullen cult, returnofkingaragorn, wolfbane02, meka32, Angel of Amaranthine, .19, Wings of Indigo, startrekkienerdgirl, Flyleaf Love 13, cloudgirl9, Icelinaoc, Ducky the Insomniac Panda, and __ 13_!

* * *

The following morning, all the cadets got a call to appear at an emergency assembly. Landra was in the library studying at the time, or at least that's what she was telling herself. All she could think about was how in the hell Jim had beaten the test, and the night she spent with McCoy. Sighing in frustration, she held her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

Just then, her communicator buzzed and she flipped it open. It was her brother. "Hey Landra, you coming to this meeting?" He asked, and she could hear McCoy grumbling in the background.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Just have to get my things together. I'm in the library. Wait for me outside the hall?" Jim agreed, and before Landra could sever the connection, she heard McCoy complain about waiting.

Shutting her communicator, she shrugged. "Serves you right, jerk." With a huff, she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran to the hall.

As she turned the corner towards the hall, she almost ran right into McCoy's back, who thankfully turned around just in time to grab her arms and steady her so she didn't fall.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled, and Landra scowled, jerking herself out of his grip. "Oh bite me." She snapped. Brushing past him, she looped her arm through Jim's and pulled him into the hall. Behind her, she could hear McCoy grumbling about women and how much of a pain they were.

When they entered the hall, it was already packed, so they quickly found three seats and squeezed through the cadets. Jim lead the way, Landra behind her, followed by McCoy. She wasn't happy that McCoy was sitting beside her, but she wasn't sad about it either. As much as she tried, she couldn't hold on to her anger towards the man.

While they waited for the meeting to begin, they huddled together and traded theories about what could be going on. None of them were prepared for what was actually going to happen.

The head of the council, Admiral Barnett, called for silence and everyone stopped, looking down at the council. "This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter." He paused, looking around at all the students before his eyes landed on Jim. "James T. Kirk, step forward."

Landra's head snapped to face her brother, just as he looked at her and McCoy. She knew he was nervous, she could see it in his eyes, but he stood and moved past them, patting Landra's shoulder as he did.

While he made his way down to the front of the room, Landra squeezed her hands together in fists. McCoy noticed this and reached over, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly, lacing their fingers together.

Blinking, she looked down at their hands, then up at his face, her own void of emotion. Worried that he might have gone too far (since they were supposed to be mad at each other), McCoy started to pull his hand away, only for her to squeeze it tightly and shake her head once. "Don't."

Surprised, he only nodded once and turned his attention back to the front of the room, and Landra smiled faintly before looking back down at the council and Jim.

"Cadet Kirk evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct unto regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" Admiral Barnett asked calmly.

With his hands behind his back, Jim cleared his throat and leaned forward to speak into the microphone. Landra silently prayed that for once in his life, Jim would take things seriously. "Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Then, Landra caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked over to see a Vulcan commander stand, and the Admiral speak once again. "Step forward please."

The Vulcan adjusted his uniform as he walked down the steps and approached the opposite podium, Jim's eyes never leaving his face. "This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock began, only to be interrupted by Jim.

"Your point being?" He asked, annoyed, and Landra had to stop herself from walking down to the front of the room and smacking Jim on the back of the head. _Please, please don't lose your temper now, of all times._

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." Admiral Barnett stated. The room erupted into hushed whispers, and Landra squeezed McCoy's hand tighter.

"Let me ask you something, that I think we all know the answer to," Jim added with a touch of sarcasm, "The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock commented calmly, and Landra already wanted to scream.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim replied with a smirk.

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson." Jim frowned, looking back at Spock. "Please. Enlighten me."

Cocking his head to the side thoughtfully, Spock replied, "You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, that a captain cannot cheat death."

More hushed whispers began through the cadets, and Landra gasped. "What did he just say?" She hissed, stiffening in her seat. McCoy frowned and rubbed his thumb over the woman's knuckles, hoping it would calm her down.

Jim chuckled hollowly and looked down, his hands clenched tightly behind his back. "I of all people…"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" Spock asked, still as calm as ever. Landra knew the subject of Jim's father was a sore subject for him, and it came out in his defense. He was starting to get upset, and there was nothing she could do.

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test." Jim stated, and Spoke ignored the accusation, continuing with his thought. "Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jim snapped, and Spock seemed to not pick up on the edge in his voice. "The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of death, to accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is the quality expected in every Starfleet Captain."

"I'm going to kill him, McCoy. I mean it." She whispered. Deep down she knew Spock was right, but did he have to be so…cold about it?

Before the council could continue, another commander approached Admiral Barnett and handed him a note. He looked over it, a frown passing over his face before he looked up to address the cadets. "We've received a distress signal from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Lorentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hanger one immediately. Dismissed."

The cadets stood to leave, and Landra quickly dropped McCoy's hand as she pushed her way through everyone to get to her brother. "Landra, wait!" She heard McCoy hiss behind her, but she didn't stop until she reached Jim.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asked, his eyes never leaving Spock. "I don't know, but I like him." McCoy commented once he reached the two siblings, and Landra rolled her eyes. "He's got zero tact. Something he needs to work on." She muttered, looping her arm through Jim's. "Come on, we gotta go."

* * *

_So there it is, we're about go to space! I really want these two to get over their issues, but it's just so funny! Even while writing, I just stare at my screen like, "Really guys? Just shut up and kiss already!" So, I feel your pain. _

_Review review review!_

_I love you all!  
Jaxxone_


	8. Ch7 - Favors Suck

_Hi everyone! Let me just say, I am sooo thankful for all of you wonderful people reading this story! Your support has given me the motivation to continue writing and push through my writers block with the little sequel. You all are fantastic!_

_Stelabr10 – I know it was a short chapter, and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Julie – She's mad at him because of how he's acting. Granted, she's acting stubborn and is more upset with herself than with him. She's just taking it out on McCoy. I hope that makes sense! I may have to go back and make that a little clearer, but thank you for pointing that out to me! _

_Kell-Bells – Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you continue to read! _

_FemaleShank – Thank you! I love McCoy's attitude, it just makes me smile._

_Guest – I'm glad you got that from her attitude with Spock! I tried to portray that as best I could._

_Hello to my new followers and favorites! – mellbell12123, StabMeWithASmile, LovingHeart22, Kate499, Tikitookipok, OffbeatUpbeat, ImmatureChild, .1999, BeckettFan03, fleuret, FemaleShank, aahahayley, Gellyb92, IndigoFades, EvenstarEverlasting, and AnadoraBlack!_

_As always, I own nothing except Landra!_

* * *

"Conner, _U.S.S. Enterprise_!" The commander called and Landra blinked, shocked. _The Enterprise?_ She couldn't deny that it had been her dream to serve on the _Enterprise_, especially when she heard that Pike was the captain. It felt like the rest of the names took forever to get called, and when they finally did, she turned and broke into a run to find Jim and McCoy. She couldn't wait tell them!

Spotting the two men, she slowed her run as the rest of the cadets dispersed, frowning when she heard the end of Jim's conversation. "He didn't call my name." Turning around, Jim followed the commander, McCoy not far behind. "Commander, Sir, you didn't call my name. Kirk, James T.?"

Stopping beside McCoy, Landra leaned over to whisper. "What's going on?" He looked down at her and shook his head before replying. "Jim didn't get assigned to a ship. Where are you?"

"_Enterprise_. You?" She asked, glancing over at Jim as he spoke with the Commander. "Same." McCoy stated, annoyance in his voice, but he couldn't hide the faint smile.

When the Commander walked away, leaving Jim standing alone, Landra walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. "Jim, the board will rule in your favor, most likely." She offered, hoping it would reassure him.

"Look Jim," McCoy started, sighing. "We gotta go. We're both on the _Enterprise_." Jim nodded, turning around to face the two of them. "Yeah, of course. Hey," he held his hand out to McCoy, who took it and shook. "Be safe. Take care of her, ok?" He added, motioning towards Landra.

"Jim…" But she could think of nothing to say. Pulling him into her arms, she hugged him tightly. "We'll be back before you know it." Nodding, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Conner." McCoy called and she sighed, dropping her hands to follow the man to the shuttle.

After a few steps, McCoy's pace began to slow and he finally came to a stop, Landra pausing a few steps ahead of him and turned, a confused expression on her face. "McCoy?"

Suddenly, he rolled his eyes and cursed. "Damnit." He turned back around and walked back towards Jim, Landra quickly following behind him. "What is it?" She asked, but he didn't answer.

"Come with me." McCoy muttered to Jim, grabbing his arm. Jim jumped in surprise, letting McCoy drag him away. "Bones, where are we going?" He looked behind him at his sister and she shrugged, just as confused as he was. "You'll see."

* * *

The trio ducked into an empty medical room, and Landra quickly shut the door behind them, checking to see if they were followed. "What are you doing?" She heard Jim ask, and once she was certain they were in the clear, she made her way over to the two men.

"I'm doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there looking all pathetic. Take a seat." He pushed Jim onto the edge of the bed while preparing a hypospray. "I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaren mud fleas."

"McCoy, wait-" Landra began, but McCoy stabbed Jim I the neck and she bit her lip, quickly brushing past them to gather supplies from the cabinets. "This is not a good idea…" she muttered. If either of the men heard her, they said nothing.

"Ow! What for?" Jim scowled at his best friend. "To give you the symptoms." McCoy replied nonchalantly. "What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, Landra looked over at her brother while continuing to take supplies from the cabinets, McCoy joining her. "You're going to start to lose vision in your left eye." Jim nodded, swaying on the bed. "Yeah, I already have."

"Oh, and you're going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat." McCoy added, gathering supplies into his own bag. Throwing it over his shoulder, he walked back over to Jim and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"You call this a favor?" Jim groaned, barely able to stand. "Yeah, you owe me one. Conner, grab his other side."

Nodding, she adjusted her own bag before grabbing Jim's other arm, helping to carry him to the shuttle. She tried to keep her face black, even though it hurt her that McCoy was calling her by her last name. Of course, she knew to expect it when they were on a ship and working, but when they were with her brother? _He's just getting into the practice of it, that's all._ She told herself.

As they walk up the stairs to the shuttle, the security officer scans the three of them. "Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the _Enterprise._"

Before Landra could come up with some sort of reply, McCoy starting reciting the medical code. "Medical code states "The treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician" - which is me! - so I'm taking Mr. Kirk aboard, or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" He snapped, glaring at the man.

The officer hesitated, but shook his head and motioned for them to board the shuttle. "As you were."

Irritated, McCoy huffed and nodded once. "As YOU were!" It was all Landra could do not to laugh, but a quick glance from McCoy silenced her and she bit her lip, adjusting her hold on Jim. "Come on, Jim!" She muttered, pulling him onto the shuttle.

They quickly found three seats open and sat, McCoy at the window, Jim in the middle, and Landra in the aisle seat. As the shuttle took off, she pulled a rag from her bag and wiped off Jim's face, looking over at McCoy with a worried expression. "McCoy, I don't like this. I've never seen a case this bad and-" But he cut her off. "Stop worrying so much, it'll be fine. We're almost there anyway."

Rolling her eyes, she grumbled to herself while wiping off Jim's face. "I know it sucks, but you'll be alright soon. We're almost there." Jim just nodded, holding himself as the shuttle shook. "I might throw up on you."

Oblivious, McCoy stared out the window, and Landra wanted to hit him. Jim looked terrible, and he wasn't even paying attention! _Cocky sonofabitch._ "Jim, you gotta look at this…" When he didn't say anything, McCoy nudged him with his elbow. "Jim, Look."

Groggily, Jim leaned over to see what he was talking about. "What?" Frowning, Landra leaned over the two men as well, wanting to see. Just as she did, the _Enterprise_ came into view and she gasped, breaking into a wide smile. "Wow…"

* * *

As soon as the shuttle came to a stop, McCoy and Landra grabbed either side of Jim and lifted him, carrying him through engineering and all the cadets that were running around. While McCoy was walking like he knew what he was doing, Landra continued to look around nervously.

"We need to get you changed." McCoy muttered to Jim, and Landra nodded in agreement. "Where are we going, McCoy?" Landra hissed, and he shot her another glare, which she returned.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking!" Jim complained, and Landra turned her attention back to him, wiping his forehead. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Damnit it's that pointy-eared bastard." McCoy warned, and they quickly ducked behind a group of cadets and continued towards the medical bay. "I really hate that guy…"

Landra muttered.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jim asked as the med bay doors opened. "Medical Bay." McCoy snapped and Landra rolled her eyes, helping sit Jim down on the first open bed.

"This isn't worth it." He groaned, and Landra hand to laugh at McCoys frustrated expression. "A little suffering's good for the soul."

"My mouth is itchy. Is that normal?" Jim asked, and Landra began to worry. Jim was allergic to almost everything under the sun, and McCoy knew that, but they were always finding new things that caused him to have reactions. It was ridiculous. "Well, those symptoms won't last long. I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

Jim groaned, swaying from side to side on the bed. He would have fallen over if Landra wasn't steadying him. "Oh I wish I didn't know you two…"

"Don't be such an infant." McCoy snapped, preparing another hypospray for Jim. Frowning, Landra reached for the needle. "McCoy, hold on a sec-" But he jabbed Jim with the needle before she could stop him. "OW!"

"Nevermind." She muttered, grabbing a pillow for Jim to fall back on. "How long's it supposed to…" And he fell back onto the bed. McCoy shook his head, staring at Landra. "Unblievable."

Looking up at him after making sure Jim was settled, her shoulders sagged and she smiled. "Well, at least we got him onboard…" He nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. "Come on, we need to change."

* * *

_Ok! So, that's chapter 7! I promise, we're going to get to more McCoyxLandra action soon. Trust me, I've wanted to just jump in and let them have a relationship, but that's not how I picture McCoy, and Landra just isn't like that. Trust me, things will get better! I spent majority of last night doing edits and additions to the later chapters. _

_Also, I have to travel back to my apartment tomorrow, so I won't be able to get on the computer again until possibly the day after. Please leave me some lovely reviews to return to!_

_Love Always,  
Jaxxone_


	9. Ch8 -Doctors, Vulcans, & Romulans, Oh My

**88dragon06 – Thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**Kells-Bells – Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'm so happy you like Landra and McCoy! I hope you continue reading!**

**FamaleShank – I had to work at it a bit, but I'm glad you liked it!**

** – Thanks yooou!**

**Cloudgirl9 – Don't worry, it'll all come in time! They're relationship is one that takes time because they're both so stubborn! But when they do come together, it'll be great, I promise!**

**Katniss12 – Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Best Buy Seasons – Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you're feeling better! **

**Bubbles3011 – That's great I'm so glad you enjoy it!**

**Shout out to all the new followers and favorites of the story! - Canadian-Lynx, Niiroya, violentyetawesome, , Paddy and Moony's Angel, I Just Need You, katniss12, babydake93, and Bubbles3011**

* * *

Soon after McCoy and Landra had changed into their blue uniforms, the _Enterprise_ shot off towards Vulcan at full warp. She scrunched her nose, annoyed with the dress. It still felt tight on her, and she couldn't keep herself from tugging on it every so often. Once they were underway, the two doctors looked around the medical bay and familiarized themselves with the layout while speaking with Dr. Puri.

Dr. Puri, the Chief Medical Officer and their former teacher at the academy, was pleased that the two of them were on the ship and gave them free reign in the med bay whenever he was away. "I have go down to deck six, I shouldn't be gone long. Go ahead and check over the inventory and make sure everything is where it's supposed to be."

As the two new doctors started working for their arrival at Vulcan, an announcement came over the intercom. She wasn't really listening, too busy counting the inventory behind McCoy. He never was good at it, and she made sure he knew it. It annoyed him, but he never said anything to her about it.

Focusing on correcting the fifth mistake McCoy had made on the inventory file, she had to pause and glanced up at the speaker once she heard the words "lightning storm in space". W_here have I heard that before?_ She frowned, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples with her free hand to try and remember.

"Dr. Conner!" McCoy shouted, causing her to jump. She turned to face him and he motioned for her to come over to him, a PADD in hand and she nodded, forgetting what she was thinking about in the first place.

* * *

"Lightning storm!" Jim shouted, shooting upright in his bed. Landra jumped, too preoccupied with reading Jim's vitals to realize he had woken up. She smiled, relieved he was awake finally, only to groan when she noticed his hands. "Oh no…"

"Ah, Jim, you're awake. How do you feel?" McCoy asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Jim a look over. Once he noticed Jim's hands, he gasped. "Good God, man!"

"What? AH!" Jim lifted his swollen hands, turning them side to side. "The hell is this!?" McCoy groaned, looking up at Landra. "A reaction to the vaccine, damnit! Dr. Conner, I need 50 cc's of cortisone!"

"On it!" She darted off, grabbing the bottle of cortisone and a hypospray, measuring out 50 cc's before handing it to McCoy. Before he could jab her brother with the hypo, he was up and off the bed, scanning through Chekov's message.

"Guys we gotta stop the ship!" Jim yelled, taking off down the hall. McCoy followed after him with his medical kit, and Landra grabbed hers. "Wait!"

"Jim! I'm not kidding, you need to keep your heart rate down!" McCoy yelled, and Landra skidded to a stop beside them while Jim fumbled with the compute console. Jim ignored the man of course, too busy trying to access the computer with his swollen hands. "Computer, locate crewmember Uhura."

"You know, I haven't seen a reaction this bad since med school!" McCoy complained and Landra rolled her eyes, handing him another vaccine. "Well I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me you cocky bastard!"

McCoy turned and glared at her, jerking the hypospray out of her hands. "Well maybe if you weren't such a pain in my ass, I'd listen to you!" He snapped back, and she gasped, glaring at him hatefully. She opened her mouth to shout at him, only for Jim to shout "We're flying into a trap!" And run down the hall again.

"Jim, stand still! I mean it!" She yelled as McCoy jabbed him with another hypospray. "Ow! Stop it!"

The trio ran through the engine room, Jim frantically searching for Uhura while Landra and McCoy fished through their kits, shouting about which would be the best medication to use on Jim.

They looked up when they heard Jim shouting at Uhura, both stopping behind him and looking through their bags. Soon after, they heard Jim's voice start to mumbled and Landra looked up. "Whass happening to my mouth?" Jim asked.

"You got numb-tongue?" Landra asked, only for Jim to shout back "Num-tung?!" Shooting a glare at McCoy, he nodded. "I can fix that!" And he looked down into his bag. Rolling her eyes, Landra pulled him to the side and helped him find something they could use that wouldn't kill her brother.

Finally, she found the one they needed and shoved the hypospray into McCoy's hands. "Here! He's not allergic to this one, trust me!" He looked up at her, frowning. "Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, shoving him towards Jim. "Of course I'm sure you ass!"

Nodding, McCoy jabbed Kirk in the neck with the needle and he jumped, turning and swatting at McCoy again. "Stahhmit!"

After hearing what Uhura had to say, Jim shoved through the two doctors and ran again, this time towards the bridge. Exchanging pained glances, McCoy and Landra took off after him, following by Uhura.

"Jim you have to stop!" Landra yelled at the same time that McCoy said "Jim come back! Jim!" and Uhura shouting after them, "Kirk, what's going on?" They all skidding around the corner and ran onto the bridge, Landra gripping Jim's arm as she stopped beside him.

"Captain Pike sire we have to stop the ship!" Jim shouted. Pike turned in the chair and stood, angry and shocked when he saw Jim. "Kirk how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?" He asked, looking between the two doctors.

"Captain Pike, I can explain-" But McCoy cut her off and went into his own explanation, and she shot him another hateful glare. "Captain this man is under the influence of a severe medical reaction to a vaccine, completely delusional, I take full responsibility."

But Jim wouldn't hear of it and shoved at McCoy. "Bones stop! The planet is not experiencing a natural disaster it's being attacked by Romulans!"

"Romulans." Captain Pike repeated. Shaking his head, Pike sighed. "Cadet Kirk I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, Conner, take him back to medical. We'll have words later."

Both doctors nodded, McCoy replying with an "Aye, Captain." They looped their arms through Jims, starting to pull him towards the doors, but he manages to break free of them again and approached Pike once more.

As soon as he got close enough to Pike, Spock stood and he and Jim got into a shouting match, each one trying to yell over the other for the Captain to listen. It was enough to give Landra a headache. When Spock threatened to have Jim thrown off the bridge, he looked directly at the Vulcan and shouted, "Try it this cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

"By recommending a full scale halt in mid warp during a rescue mission?" Spock asked, his head cocked to the side. They all fell silent at that point, Landra and McCoy exchanging glances before looking back at the trio.

"It's not a rescue mission it's an attack, Sir." If Spock could have scoffed, Landra was certain he would have. "Based on what facts?"

Taking a breath, Jim let it out slowly before turning his attention to Spock. "That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin."

Jim stopped then and looked back at Pike to add, "You know that sir I read your dissertation." He looked back at Spock, and Landra could see Jim's fists shaking at his sides. "That ship, which had formidable advanced weaponry, was never seen nor heard from again. The Kelvin was attacked on the edge of Klingon space and last night at 2300 hours there was an attack. 47 Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans sir and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

Pike frowned, shifting from one foot to the other as he processed the information he was given. "And you know of this Klingon attack how?" He snapped.

Before he could say anything, Uhura cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Sir I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." For once, Landra found herself actually liking Uhura and she smiled at the Lieutenant, who returned the brief smile.

"We're warping into a trap, sir. There will be Romulans waiting for us I promise you that." Jim warned, and Pike frowned, looking over his shoulder at Spock, who nodded. "The cadet's logic is sound, and Lt. Uhura is unmatched in xynolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

As Captain Pike ordered Uhura to scan for any Romulan transmissions, Landra took the opportunity to try and move closer to her brother for support, but McCoy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, holding her beside him. She looked up to object, but he shook his head and she frowned, jerking her arm out of his grip, but she didn't attempt to move forward again.

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura reported, and Landra looked up at McCoy worriedly. In a sign of assurance, he put his arm around her waist, causing her to blush. They really were fire and ice lately. Before anything could be said, she looked back at Captain Pike and her brother as he spoke. "They're being attacked, sir."

Nodding once, Captain Pike sat down in the chair and turned to face the screen. "Shields up, red alert." Jim held on to the bars and glanced over at his sister and best friend, noticing how close the two were to each other. _Weren't they just fighting? _Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he prepared to drop out of warp.

As soon as they did, they were greeted with what was left of the destroyed fleet. With the ship shaking, Landra gripped McCoy tightly. He held on to her with his one hand, using his other to grip the bar and keep them steady. "Emergency evasive! Drop us under it Mr. Sulu!" Pike shouted.

When they were cleared of the debris, Landra's eyes widened in shock and fear at the ship they found ahead of them. "Leonard…" she breathed, her eyes wide and fixed on the viewing screen. His own face grim, he tightened his hold on her and kept his eyes on the screen as well. When she called him by his first name his heart clenched in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Why did she have to do that? Treat him like a stranger for one second, then say his name like that. _Damn woman._

"Sir, they're firing!" Sulu reported, and they held on as they were hit with missiles from the Romulan ship. Once they had settled, Pike ordered a status report, to which Sulu replied that if they took another hit like that, they wouldn't survive. Pike shouted orders all around him, but Landra wasn't listening.

_Fantastic, my first day on a ship and I'm going to die._ Landra thought. "Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura reported, turning in her chair as she put the transmission on the screen.

They were met with the face of a Romulan, who simply cocked his head to the side. "Hello." Pike frowned, sitting back in his char. "This is Captain Christopher Pike to whom am I speaking."

"Hello Christopher, I'm Nero." The Romulan stated calmly. "You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw. I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership in a neutral location-" But Pike was cut off. "I do not speak for the empire. I stand apart, as does your Vulcan crewmember, isn't that right Spock?"

The bridge fell silent as all eyes turned to watch the Vulcan, who stood and approached the screen. "Pardon me, I don't believe that you and I are acquainted."

The Romulan made Landra's skin crawl and she looked over at her brother, who was staring directly at the screen. She could see the pain and hatred in his eyes as he stared at Nero, knowing full well that this was the man responsible for killing his father, and almost him and his mother. That alone made her hatred for the Romulan grow.

"We're not. Not yet." Nero paused, leaning back in his own chair. "Spock, there is something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada for negotiation. That is all." And Nero cut off the transmission before anything else could be said.

"He'll kill you, you know that sir." Landra exclaimed without thinking, causing the captain to look back at her again. She swallowed thickly, but squared her shoulders and stood her ground, her eyes fixed on his. The man was like a father to her, she couldn't lose him like this.

"You're survival is unlikely." Spock agreed, then Jim jumped in as he approached the captain. "Captain we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock commented, but Pike still had his eyes on Landra, who was trying very hard not to cry in front of the man. "I understand that." He muttered before tearing his gaze away from her.

"I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat." Pike stated, and Sulu raised his hand to volunteer. "Come with me. Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the con."

"Captain-" but he continued to move past Landra, followed by her brother and Spock. "Leonard, what do we do?" She asked, looking up at the man's face once again. He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "We'll go back to the med bay, see what Dr. Puri needs."

She nodded and followed the man off the bridge, wondering if they were going to survive the day.

* * *

**I gotta say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Your fantastic reviews make me feel so happy and push me to continue to make this story better. I love all of you! I'm hoping to post one more chapter after this one before going on a trip for a week, so review leave me lots of reviews!**

**Also, I know it's taking a while for anything to happen between McCoy and Landra, but it will all make sense one day! I have the trilogy/saga already written in my head, so just be patient and I promise, it will all be worth it!**

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	10. Ch9 - Reality Sets In

**88dragon06 – Thank you! I enjoy it when they bicker, it just makes when they finally get together so much better.**

**Bubbles3011 – Oh thank you! That's means so much to me! I hope I don't let you down!**

**Sweet-sour-bipolar – I hope you continue to read! In reference to your review on ch.3, that's why I had Pike scold her for the hit. I hope you continue to read the story!**

**Guest – Thanks! I love them, too!**

**Hello new followers/favorites! – LadyJadePerendhil, The PrincessDragon, Warlord Re, x. .x.x, Bubbles3011, shanetheaggie, Alienrose14, MissGlobal22, Chaney-Led-Thorney-all-good, MeliaAlexander, blackwolfheart13, and The Flying Grayson!**

**I just own Landra!**

* * *

McCoy and Landra arrived back at the med bay, only to be met with smoke and small fires as the doors opened. The head nurse, Christine Chapel looked up at the two of them and sighed with relief. "Dr. McCoy! Dr. Conner!" She called.

The two doctors quickly ran in and started moving patients around. "Where's Dr. Puri?" McCoy shouted, helping Nurse Chapel lift a patient. When met with silence, he just nodded and pushed the thought of the kind doctor to the back of his mind. He couldn't afford to think about that now.

Landra ran by the two and towards the fire, deciding to try and put it out in the back room. The room happened to be Dr. Puri's office, and she ran in and tried to put the flames out as best she could. It wouldn't do much good to anyone if the fire spread. Smoke filled her lungs and she coughed, squinting as her eyes burned.

"Dr. Conner I need you over here!" McCoy shouted. When he heard no reply, he looked up and around the sick bay, panic rising in his chest when he didn't see her. "Dr. Conner!" He shouted again, still met with no response.

"Dr. McCoy!" Yelled Nurse Chapel and she pointed into the back room where the fires were. Through the smoke, he could just make out her small form trying to put out the fires. "Alexandra!" He shouted, fear in his voice while running into the burning office.

Before she could object, McCoy wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her out of the room. "No! Put me down! We need to put the fire out! Dr. Puri needs-!"

"Dr. Puri is dead, Alexandra! Let it go!" McCoy shouted at her, keeping his grip tight around her waist. Shocked, she dropped the burned blanket and he quickly pulled her out of the office, shutting the door behind them so the fire wouldn't spread. The pain and fear he saw in her eyes made him want to sweep her up and take her away from the chaos surrounding them.

"Look, I need you to focus! There are patients in here and I need your help!" He gripped her shoulders tight in his hands, seconds away from shaking her. She blinked a few times and nodded, reaching and tightening her ponytail and picking up her tricorder. "Alright?"

She nodded again, pulling out of his arms. "Alright. Now help me over here!" He turned and ran back to the patient he was working on with Nurse Chapel, and they quickly got to work trying to stop the young engineer from bleeding out on the table.

With tears streaming down her face, she wasn't sure anymore if it was from the smoke, or her fear. She wiped her eyes and huffed, pushing her emotions to the back of her mind. There were people moaning and screaming for help, and she felt like she couldn't move fast enough. So many people yelling, how was she supposed to decide who to treat next?

Suddenly, the com to the med bay rang, and before she could get to it, McCoy answered. It was Spock whose voice rang out over the med bay. "Dr. Puri, report."

"It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on Deck 6. He's dead." McCoy reported, and Landra looked up briefly from her work to meet his gaze while Spock spoke. "Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."

Tearing his gaze from Landra's, McCoy looked around at the destroyed medical room and all the patients they had yet to treat. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" He snapped before shutting off the com.

Saying nothing, Landra turned back to her current patient and finished treating his burns. He kept moaning, trying to feebly grip her arm, but she pushed him down and strapped him in, giving orders to finish wrapping his burns as she turned to work on another patient.

What she was met with though, was a young ensign with his eyes glossed over and pointed towards the ceiling, his mouth hanging open. He was dead. This was her first dead patient.

Biting her lip, she quickly moved to shut his eyes with shaking hands and pushed him onto the bed better, strapping him in and covering him with a blanket. Blinking, she looked around the room, only to spot more dead bodies covered with blankets. How many had died in this senseless attack?

"Dr. Conner!" She jumped when she heard her name, turning in a circle to find the source. It was McCoy. He was staring at her with a worried expression before waving her over to his own patient.

Swallowing thickly, she picked up her tricorder and ran over, standing opposite of him as she examined the burns the woman had received. They covered majority of her body, and Landra was surprised she was still alive. Why did burns have to be what she was best at treating? Her emotions threatened to burst forth again and she took a calming breath before putting on fresh gloves to start treating the horrid burns.

"Are you alright?" The question surprised her, especially when it came from McCoy. Refusing to look up, she kept her eyes fixed on the young woman on the table. "You talking to me, or her?" She asked in a monotone voice, carefully cleaning the burns. "You."

Forcing her gaze to his face, she fixed her eyes on his and cleared her throat. "Dr. McCoy, this is not the time, nor the place. We need to gets these burns cleaned before they get infected."

"Alexandra." That's all he had to say to get her to pause. Tears welled in her eyes again and she sniffed, looking away and replying with a tight voice. "Let me work. I can't fall apart right now, Leonard."

Silence passed between them and he just nodded, finally muttering. "Alright." And they both quickly got back to work.

* * *

When her brother had come into the medical bay with Sulu, followed by a small group of Vulcans, Landra assumed the worst, only for it to be confirmed by the look given to her by Jim. She dropped what she had been doing by the cabinets and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He winced at the contact, but returned the hug just the same.

"I love you, James." Landra whispered, her voice cracking. After the events of the day, she just needed him to know that and she pulled away, looking up at his face and he nodded, trying to give her the smile he knew she needed. "I know. I love you, too."

* * *

It felt like hours before everything was finally somewhat settled in the medical bay. Landra had personally seen to her brother's care, as well as Sulu's, carefully cleaning and bandaging their wounds. She didn't ask what had happened, and Jim didn't divulge. He knew from the way she looked that his sister was hanging on by a thread.

Once she was convinced Jim was alright, she helped McCoy attend to the other patients, stealing glances in his direction every so often. Sometimes, she would catch him staring back, but he would turn away and busy himself as soon as she looked.

Even with their planet gone, she saw none of the Vulcans visibly upset about it. Of course she knew that Vulcans never showed emotion, but it was their planet. Their home. Did they bury their emotions so deep that they couldn't even mourn something as devastating as that? Though, for all she knew, they were mourning.

She tried not to think about it while she worked, having to constantly remind herself that they weren't human, and that she shouldn't judge them in such a way. Though, after the events of the day, she was surprised that she wasn't a crying mess in the middle of the floor herself.

After all the patients were stable, she and McCoy moved all the dead to another part of the infirmary. McCoy had tried to do it on his own, but Landra had insisted on helping.

Once it was all done, the two doctors fell into chairs in a secluded part of the med bay and closed their eyes. They were covered with grime, blood, and smoke, but neither seemed to care as they sat in silence. Finally, the weight of what had happened came crashing around Landra and she broke down into sobs, doubling over and holding her face in her hands.

"Oh, God…" she sobbed, gritting her teeth as she cried. McCoy said nothing, his own face holding a blank expression as he stared off into space. "Leonard, what do we do?" She asked, shaking her head. "What do we do now?"

Blinking back into reality, he looked over at the crying woman and carefully pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She was surprised at the movement, but was grateful for it and turned in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder to cry.

He held her there as she cried, running his fingers through the ends of her ponytail and kissing her temple. "We'll be alright, Landra."

"How can you say that?" She asked between sobs, forcing her head up. "Look around! How many are dead because of this? We're not ready for this! I'm not ready for this!" She was near hysterics now, and McCoy was afraid that if he didn't get her relax, he'd have to sedate her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Frowning, he reached up and placed both his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Alexandra. Listen to me. We saved lives today, too. You and me. You did great. That woman with all those burns? You saved her life. This was going to happen at some point in our career in Starlfeet, you know that. Don't break down on me now, you hear me? Damnit, I need you!" His voice cracked then and she blinked, gripping the man's shirt tightly.

Groaning, he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply, moving his hands from her face to her shoulders. He hadn't been lying; he needed her like he needed air to breathe. She was his rock, even though he never showed it. Sure she drove him up and down the walls and aggravated him to no end most days, but damn he needed her. He just hated himself for not expressing those feelings sooner. Why did it take an alcohol induced night and a near death experience for him to make any sort of move?

Granted, he had made the decision to distance himself from her since she had left him in his room the other night that felt so long ago, but it didn't help that he thought they were going to die hours earlier. He decided then that couldn't let her go.

Landra moaned softly at the kiss, twisting in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, her only lifeline in the sea of madness that surrounded them. He had been right, they had survived.

When she realized what she was doing, her mind screamed at her to stop. She was emotional, falling into the arms of McCoy. Her heart was telling her it was fine, but her head was screaming at her to be logical. She was upset; of course she wanted his attention, his comfort. When she broke the kiss, her emerald eyes flittered over his face and tried to untangle herself from him.

"Don't." He begged, pain in his voice. Landra stopped and her eyes flew to his, and she saw the loneliness in their depths that she had seen the night they had been together. "I'm not going anywhere, McCoy."

Suddenly, her communicator beeped and she sighed, reaching over and picking it up. "Dr. Conner."

"Doctor, you and Dr. McCoy are requested on the bridge." It was Spock and she frowned, glancing at McCoy. Every time they got close, something always got in the way. "We'll be right there, sir. 10 minutes."

Closing her communicator, she sighed and forced herself to pull away from the man and stand. She tugged on her uniform, adjusting it so that it looked presentable.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes when she stood, and she hoped she understood what he was feeling. "We'll talk later, alright? I promise. We have to go to the bridge."

He stared at her for a few more moments before letting out a sigh and nodding. "I'm going to splash my face with water; I suggest you do the same."

* * *

**Finally! Things are about to come out in the open! I'm so excited about it, and I'm the one that wrote it and know what's going to happen! I hope all of you are just ask excited about this as I am! **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to post one more chapter before I leave for my trip. I'd hate to leave for a week on such a cliff hanger! Though, a week would give me plenty of time to finish the sequel and start working on the third part! **

**You constant support gives me so much motivation to get this done! If I could give all of you hugs, I would!**

**I hope you all enjoy this and leave me lots of nice reviews!**

**Love Always,  
****Jaxxone**


	11. Ch10 - Things Don't Always Go

**Bubbles3011 – Of course he is! But that's what makes it so much fun!**

**Stelabr10 – I know it's been a long time coming, but I had to make it worth it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**88dragon06 – Thank you so much! I have a lot of fun writing McCoy **

**Cloudgirl9 – Did you really tear up? Really? That makes me so happy! Well, I'm not happy that you got all teary eyed, I'm happy that you liked it that much! Does that make sense? I hope you like this chapter! **

**Alice – Thank you! Please keep reading!**

**Hi new followers/favorites! – tayadventure, Carolinefdq, EverlastingBella, QteeEagle, cloudgirl9, Imstreng, caseylu, Maliumpkinss, mangadragon10122, STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, and Sbgchan!**

**As always, I only own Landra :)**

* * *

After the two doctors had made themselves presentable, they left orders with Nurse Chapel to alert them if anything major occurred with any of their patients. Landra had taken her hair down out of the ponytail and let it fall around her shoulders, pulling half of it back so that her bangs would stay out of her face.

When Landra looked around the med bay for her brother and Mr. Sulu, she was surprised to not find them there. "Nurse Chapel, where are Kirk and Sulu?" She asked, turning to face the woman.

"They were called to the bridge, ma'am, they left not too long ago." Landra nodded, looking around the still damaged med bay once more. It was going to be hell to fix when they got back. _If we get back…_

As her and McCoy walked to the bridge, he had to laugh as she grumbled about how long her hair was and that she was considering cutting it. "I like it long." he commented before he could stop himself, receiving a look of surprise from Landra.

She said nothing, and he quickly regretted saying anything at all. Whatever was happening between them was driving him insane. One second they were holding each other like they were the only two in the universe, like they felt the same about each other, the next she was giving him the cold shoulder or acting like nothing had happened between them at all. For being doctors, they were terrible at communicating with each other.

The doors opened and the two doctors walked onto the bridge. Spock was pacing the room, and Jim had seated himself in the captain's chair. Frowning, Landra walked up and stood beside him, squeezing his shoulder as McCoy moved to stand on the other side of her brother. It was time to come up with a new plan.

"Have you confirmed Nero's headed for Earth?" Spock asked, and Uhura turned to answer. "His trajectory suggests no other destination captain." To which Spock continued to pace, staring at the viewing screen. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet is a target." Jim suggested, and Spock turned to approach her brother, causing her to stiffen beside him. "Out of the chair."

Jim rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the chair, and Landra followed him. In the back of her mind, she knew it was silly, following her older brother around, but it was a habit that she had acquired after he saved her from her father, and one that she had been unable to break.

"Well, if the Federation is the target, why didn't he destroy us?" Chekov asked, turning in his chair to follow Spock's movements.

"Why would they? Why waste the weapons? We're obviously not a threat." Sulu muttered.

"That is not it. He said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet." Spock spoke aloud, stopping in front of the viewing screen to look out into space.

"How the hell did they do that by the way?" McCoy asked, his brow furrowed together in thought. Landra nodded in agreement, following his question with one of her own. "Where did the Romulans get that kind of weapon?"

Whatever explanation Spock gave to the question was lost to Landra, and pulled herself into her own thoughts, trying to think of an explanation, only to jump when McCoy snapped. "Damnit man I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Spock replied, causing McCoy to scoff and Landra frowned. "How poetic." She muttered sarcastically.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked.

"As captain he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Landra suggested, earning a look of surprise from Jim. "What? I'm not stupid." She snapped at him, tearing her gaze from his.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, disable it, take it over, and get Pike back." Jim announced, and all Landra could do was sigh as Spock countered. "We are technologically outmatched in every way a rescue attempt would be…illogical."

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it-" Chekov started, only for Jim to interrupt. "_Jim!_" Landra hissed, but he continued talking anyway. "Wait wait wait, what about assigning an engineering crew to boost our warp?"

As Spock began to calmly explain why Jim's plan could not work, Landra could see the frustration building in her brother. Before long, she was certain a fight would break out between the two. Sure enough, they began to bicker back and forth, trying to talk over each other. They were talking so fast that Landra couldn't follow what they were saying, only to get the general idea when Uhura spoke up. "An alternate reality."

"Precisely." Spock claimed, his eyes searching for Uhura before he turned his attention back to Jim and walking away. Shifting nervously, Landra made her way over to McCoy and stood beside him when Spock gave the order to return to Starfleet. "I have a bad feeling about this…" she whispered to him, biting her lip.

Sure enough, Jim and Spock started fighting once again. McCoy tried to intervene, shouting that Spock was the Captain, and they had no choice, but he wouldn't hear it. Suddenly, Spock stood and called for security. "Escort him out."

Landra shot her brother a pleading look, standing behind McCoy and gripping his upper arm tightly. "Jim, please…"

While glaring at Spock, the two security guards came up and grabbed Jim, pulling him away from the acting Captain. It was tearing her apart to see Jim get pulled away like that, but there was nothing she could do. "Captain, please-" but her thought was stopped when Jim broke free of the guards and started to fight them.

"Jim!" She yelled as she moved around McCoy, only for him to grab her and pull her back. "Jim, enough!" McCoy yelled, but it was too late. Spock walked up behind Jim and pinched him, causing him to collapse immediately. "Jim!" Landra yelled again, struggling against McCoy's grip.

"Get him off this ship." Spock ordered. "No! You can't do that!" Landra screamed. "Alexandra!" McCoy hissed in her ear, jerking her back. "Stop it!"

Tears burned her eyes as she watched the guards drag her brother out, and she wanted to fall to the floor. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing her brother, not like this. Not out here in space. Turning around, she looked up at McCoy desperately. "Please, please you have to do something!"

When he said nothing and looked away from her, she felt her world crumble around her. "How could you?" She hissed, jerking out of his arms. Balling her hands into fists, she stormed past Spock and off the bridge. She couldn't stand to be around any of them.

What she didn't expect was for McCoy to come behind her and try to stop her. "Landra, wait a damn minute!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, and she spun around and smacked him with such force that the sound resonated through the entire hall. "Alexandra…"

She held up her hand, silencing him. "He is your friend! Your best friend! How could you just stand by and let that-that Vulcan throw him off the ship! You didn't even try to stop him!" She started to shake visibly, unable to stop the tears from falling freely down her face. "If anything happens to him, I will _never_ forgive you."

He opened his mouth to try and speak again, but she shook her head. "Don't. Just don't." And before he could say anything else, Landra turned around and ran down the hall to her quarters. _How could I ever think I cared for him?_

What she didn't see as she stormed off was the look of anguish on McCoy's face, and what she didn't hear was his yell of frustration as he punched the wall. Shaking his hand out, he glared hatefully at it as it throbbed in pain.

At least it distracted him from his heartbreak.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THIS HAD TO HAPPEN TO MAKE WHAT'S COMING BETTER!**

**Please don't hate me! Believe me, when I wrote this, I was screaming at my laptop! My hands had a mind of their own I swear!**

**But I promise, everything will turn out ok! When this story is over, it will all be ok!**

**But! You'll have to wait until I come back to get it! I'm going to be out of state for a week or so.**

**If I can find wifi where I'm going, I'll try and upload another chapter. If not, then you'll have to wait!**

**I love all of you!  
-Jaxxone**


	12. Ch11 - According to Plan

**Hey everyone! Clearly I survived my trip, or this is my ghost uploading the story. Either way, pretty awesome, right? So, since I've been gone for a week, I'm going to do all my thanks and what not in a little author's note, since there have been so many since the last chapter!**

**As always, Landra is the only thing that is mine!**

* * *

_McCoy's POV_

_Damn that woman! She'll never forgive –me-? It's not my fault!_ He frowned when he came back to the bridge, ignoring the glances from the other crewmembers. McCoy had fully intended on returning to the med bay and bury himself in work, but he had been called back to the bridge by Spock. Swallowing his temper, he approached the Vulcan. "You wanted to see me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, doctor." Spock stood and moved to the side, away from those who would be able to hear their conversation. "I am aware that James Kirk is a friend of yours. I recognize that supporting me as you did must have been difficult, especially with Dr. Conner objecting the way she did."

When he mentioned Landra, McCoy's hands balled into fists and he muttered through clenched teeth, "Is that a thank you?" Spock glanced at him thoughtfully, nodding once. "I am simply acknowledging your difficulties."

That did it. "Permission to speak freely, sir." Spock stopped and turned to face him, his hands clasped behind his back. "I welcome it."

Raising a brow, McCoy started. "Do you? OK, then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" He hissed, leaning close so no one else could hear them. "Are you making a logical choice, sending Kirk away? Probably. But, the right one? You know, back home we have a saying: "If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable."

Spock nodded, considering what McCoy was saying before replying. "A curious metaphor, doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential."

If McCoy didn't know better, he'd swear Spock was mocking him. A look of disgust passed over his face and it reddened at the Vulcan's reply. "My God man, you could at least _act_ like it was a hard decision!"

"I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise. Excuse me." Spock brushed passed the doctor then, dismissing him.

"Green-blooded hobgoblin." McCoy grumbled, shaking his head as the Vulcan passed by him.

McCoy remained on the bridge for a couple hours before deciding he really needed to check on Landra. She had been gone since Jim was thrown off the ship, and wasn't answering her com, much to Spock's disproval.

Finally finding his way to her quarters (which happened to be two doors down from his), he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a puffy faced Landra, her eyes still red from crying. "Christ go away McCoy!"

The door started to shut and he panicked, quickly sticking his foot into the path of the closing door. "Ow! Damnit woman!" He reached into the bit of open door and pressed the open button, stumbling into the room.

"For the record, that was your fault!" She shouted, keeping herself an arm's length away from him. "Get out McCoy, before I call security. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get marooned on the same planet as Jim!"

This woman was really trying his patience. He knew she was upset, and that getting angry himself would accomplish nothing, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "Look, I know you're upset. I was just coming to check on you and-"

"Oh, so now I can't even take care of myself? I'm a doctor, too, McCoy!" She yelled. Ok, now she was twisting his words around, and he felt his anger start to bubble in his chest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking, trying to keep his voice level. "No, that's not what I meant. I know can take care of yourself, I was just worried." He managed to mutter through grit teeth.

"Worried? Oh please don't act like you care. You never have! That much was made obvious when you let Jim get thrown off the ship!" She had taken a step closer to him now, and he could see the tears in her eyes again. He couldn't take her tears anymore, they were driving him to the point of insanity.

He closed the space between them and gripped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up at his face as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that I've never cared! All I've ever done is care! About Jim, about you!" He took a breath then before continuing, his tone changing from one of anger to pleading. "I didn't want Jim thrown off the ship! There was nothing I could do and you know that!" He loosened his grip on her, moving his hands from her shoulders to her face.

"Please, you gotta believe me, darlin'." He begged, using his thumbs to brush away the tears that were running down her face. "You gotta stop crying, you're breaking my heart, Alexandra. I'm sorry about Jim, I am." He tried to smile, hoping her tears would end. "But it's Jim. You and I both know it'll take more than this to do him in. He'll be back before you know it."

Landra's crying had started to lessen as he spoke and she sniffled, staring into his eyes. She knew he was right, he was always right. Jim would be fine, he was always ok, and deep down she knew that blaming McCoy was useless. It wasn't his fault. She didn't know exactly when she had stopped struggling to get out of his arms and started to cling to him, but she leaned into him and sighed his name. "Leonard…"

Her lips met his. She needed this, needed him, and he needed her. That much he had admitted in his own way, and she knew that was the best she was going to get. It was like a damn had broken inside her as the kiss deepened, and McCoy had let moved his hands from her face to around her waist, and she had moved hers to wrap around his neck.

With ease, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, laying down with her and clinging to her like a lifeline. When they both finally broke the kiss, McCoy brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, keeping his arm around her waist.

"I'm scared, Leonard." She admitted, moving her head under his chin. "There's no reason to be scared, Alexandra." Silence passed between them and she nodded, tightening her hold on his shirt. "Don't let me go."

She felt the soft laughter rumble in his chest and he took a deep breath, wrapping both arms around her and holding her close. "I love you too much for that. I'll never let you go again."

Surprised, she lifted her face so she could see his, searching his eyes for the actual love she hoped was there. "Do you mean that? Really?"

He nodded, cocking his head to the side some. "Of course I mean it." He kissed her briefly, then kissed her forehead again. "I love you, Alexandra Conner."

Landra smiled and nodded as well, lifting her hand and brushing it over his cheek. "I love you, too, Leonard McCoy."

The two doctors spoke in hushed tones for a couple hours until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, grateful for the few hours of respite. They probably would have slept until the next day if Landra's communicator hadn't gone off, waking them up.

Groaning, she turned over and fumbled on her small bedside table, grabbing the communicator and flipping it open. "Dr. Conner."

"Doctor, I request your presence on the bridge. If you pass Dr. McCoy, would you please tell him his presence is also required?" Spock asked, and Landra felt her anger towards the Vulcan coming back. She began to say something smart to the acting captain, but a brief shake of McCoy's head stopped her. "Yes sir, I'll be there momentarily."

Snapping the communicator shut, McCoy smiled and pulled her to him for another kiss. "Glad to know you keep your temper better than Jim." He mumbled, his voice gruff from just waking up.

Landra laughed, nudging him playfully before forcing herself out of the bed and stretching. She threw her hair back in a bun and smoothed out her uniform, shooting a glare at McCoy as he stood and stretched, his bones popping.

"Come on, Doctor. You heard the Captain." She picked up her communicator and slid it into a small pocket, opening her door and waiting for McCoy to walk out before she followed. As they walked, McCoy grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. The small action thrilled her and she squeezed his hand tightly.

Though, when they reached the bridge, he dropped her hand and moved a few steps ahead of her. She blinked in surprise, hurt when he didn't even turn to look at her. _Is he ashamed of me?_

"Dr. Conner, might I have a word with you?" Spock asked, stepping in front of her to block McCoy from her line of vision.

"Yes Captain. What can I do for you?" She tried to keep her voice level while speaking to the Vulcan, thankful she had her anger under control.

"You and Cadet Kirk are siblings, is that correct?" He asked, starting to walk through the bridge. Frowning, she clasped her hands together behind her back and followed him. "Step-siblings, sir. His mother married my father. It should be in our records."

Spock nodded, and Landra cast a glance in McCoy's direction. He was standing beside the Captain's chair, eyes fixed on the viewing screen. "It is, I simply wished to hear it from you. From your…display when I had Kirk removed from the ship, it is obvious that you two are very close."

_Oh he's pushing my temper right now…_she thought, struggling to keep her face blank. "We've always been close. He's looked after me since I was nine. I do apologize for my actions, Captain. It was…difficult for me to see the situation handled the way it was."

That caused the Vulcan to pause and turn to face her. "And how would you have handled the situation, Doctor?"

Taking a breath, she twisted her fingers together behind her back. "Well, sir, I wouldn't have thrown him off the ship for one. Wouldn't the brig have been sufficient enough?"

The Vulcan paused for a moment, thinking over what she had said. Before he could reply though, Chekov interrupted. "Keptin Spock, unauthorized access to water turbine control board."

Spock stepped away from Landra, ordering the young Russian to bring the video up on screen. She turned to face the viewing screen, gasping and quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me. _Jim_?!"

* * *

**Annnd that's Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I apologize if there are any errors, I'm kind of running on three hours of sleep and I've been on the road all day. This was a big chapter for me, and I hope I got it right! For all my thank-you's and what not, please read the author's note!**

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	13. Author's Note

As I said earlier, I have returned from my trip! Yay! Cheers all around!

I have also**_ created a little poll question_** that I would like anyone and everyone to answer! It would make me happy!

* * *

_Best Buy Seasons_ – I'm glad that you're feeling better! I've always been a fan of Dr. McCoy, so I really sad when he didn't have a larger role in the movies. But, that just leaves more for me to think up! I like that Landra is so emotional, and that McCoy is there for her to be her reason and keep her out of harm's way, even though she doesn't see it that way at first.

_Alienrose14_ – Thanks, I had a great time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_88dragon06_ – I did enjoy my trip, it was nice to be at the beach for a while and clear my head to write more! I figured a cliff hanger was the best way to leave things. They're horrible fun ;p

_Kate499_ – I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PLEASE FORGIVE ME DON'T STOP READING!

_Kilithemajestic0926_ – Thank you so much! That means so much to me when people compliment my writing! I can't take all the credit though; all I did was add a character. I hope I don't let you down!

_Bubbles3011_ – Yes, yes they are, but that's what makes them fun!

_Guest_ – I'm glad they give you feels! They give me feels all the time!

_FemaleShank_ - …they have Barney fanfiction? Truly? I'm curious and afraid at the same time…Please don't threaten me with such things! That scares me!

_Kell-Bells_ – Thank you thank you thank you! It helps that I completed it before I started uploading, it also gave me plenty of time to write the sequel well, as well as get a start on the third part and get an idea started for the 4th part! Stick around!

_Alice_ – It'll happen soon, I promise! When it does, it'll all be worth it!

_Kayana_ – I hope this was enough until the next chapter!

_Kell-Bells34_ – Am I correct in assuming you are also Kell-Bells who reviewed earlier? If so, hooray for making an account, and I did enjoy my trip!

**Hello new favorites/followers!** – Geekyone17, Lovely-Daisy, michelle-csp, Singsingsing, kilithemajestic0926, tiarna13, MadeOfTitanium, KiLLer-S-Queen, AlyyKatt13, 8-Falling-Petals, -irish8642, lynx1316, GirlWhoLivedd, Ninja Cucumbers, DistortedLullabies, BloodBlackAlchemist, Apollo02, CreativeChica39, HwGenius, Kell-Bells34, Hope of the Darkness, yarnell15, Loulin4ever, CaptainAmericanna, ElizabethMaeWinchester, SaimreGliko, lolcentral101, ring of roses, SilentReader13, and FireLioness!


	14. Ch12 - Calm Before the Storm

**Multicatbag – Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy what I have coming up next!**

**Notdonewithyou – I'm glad you like it so much! I just hope I'm paying the original characters justice and keeping true to their personalities.**

**Hello new followers/favorites! – Monster Munchkin, protozoa-weirdness, HaruHaruxLove, wolfrain150, Hope of the Darkness, TheDeadAngel, dontwantto, GODISAWESOME, Ladyxdezi, xDeathValleyQueenx, punxzr0xz89, Athena11231, multicatbag, notdonewithyou, NeverSayNever95, and Dottz271!**

**As always, Landra is the only thing that's mine!**

* * *

Landra watched as Jim and another man were brought onto the bridge and she smiled, relieved to see her brother alive. When she made a move towards him, McCoy's voice stopped her. "Landra, don't." He muttered, and she nodded, quickly looking back at her brother.

"Who are you." Spock asked the wet man, and she watched as he replied with, "I'm with him." And Jim reply with, "He's with me." At the same time

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" The Vulcan asked, and Jim replied sarcastically. "Hey, you're the genius. You figure it out." Landra's eyes widened and she bit down on her lip to fight the urge to scold her older sibling.

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question." Spock demanded, and Landra swore she heard a bit of anger in the Vulcan's voice.

"Well I'm not telling, "Acting Captain." Kirk replied, smirking. "What, did…?" He smiled, shrugging. "That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't make you angry.."

_"_Jim!" Landra fussed, and he shot her a quick glance, winking as Spock tried to get an answer from the other man, who was apparently part of Starfleet, and a scotsman. After threatening the man with a court marshall, the man paused and looked between the two men, shaking his head. "I'd rather not take sides."

"Now, what is it with you, Spock? Hm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset!" Jim pointed out, and Landra felt her heart clench and she looked up at McCoy. "What the hell is he doing?" And he just shook his head, frustration and concern etched into his features for his friend.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." Spock muttered, and Jim countered with Spock's own words. "And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

"Yes, of course I did." Spock muttered shortly, and then it dawned on Landra what her brother was trying to do. "Jim…" she warned, taking a step forward, but McCoy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?" Jim asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Spock. "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." His voice started to waver, and everyone could see that he was starting to break.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Jim challenged, taking a step closer to him while Spock warned. "Step away from me, Mister Kirk."

"What is it like, not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Jim continued to step closer to Spock, and the Vulcan shuddered, his control hanging on by a thread. "Back away from me."

"You feel _nothing_! It must not even _compute_ for you! You _never_ loved her!" And that was all it took for Spock to snap. He screamed and launched himself at Jim, punching him and throwing him.

"James!" Landra screamed, breaking free of McCoy's grip. "Landra!" He shouted, but she didn't stop. She stood by once, she wasn't going to do it again. As Jim was blocking a punch from the Vulcan, Landra grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

"Landra no!" Jim yelled, but it was too late. Spock turned and shoved the woman away, sending her toppling back and into the Captain's chair. Wincing in pain, she slumped to the ground and groaned, blinking to clear her vision just as Spock grabbed her brother and threw him on top of a console and started to choke him.

"Stop it!" She yelled, trying to scramble to her feet, but McCoy rushed to her side and helped her stand, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly to his side. She struggled of course, pleading with McCoy and everyone else who was simply standing by and watching. "Stop him! He'll kill him!"

"SPOCK!" Landra turned to see who had come onto the bridge, realizing it was Sarek, Spock's father. After a few seconds, Spock released Jim and he coughed, gasping for air. Finally, McCoy let Landra go and she rushed to Jim's side, helping him stand up. "You're such an idiot…" Jim just looked down at her and smiled. "You love me." He replied, his voice raspy.

"Doctor I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." Spock muttered to McCoy, walking past him without even looking.

The silence grew throughout the bridge and Landra watched McCoy's face as he processed the news of them no longer having a captain. Jim, on the other hand, seemed pleased. Finally, the silence was broken by the Scotsman. "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!"

McCoy sighed, turning his attention to her and her brother. "Well, congratulation, Jim. We've got no captain and no god-damned first officer to replace him."

Smirking, Jim pushed himself off Landra, straightening. "Yeah, we do." And he walked up to the captain's chair, sitting down. Landra blinked, moving to stand on the opposite side of Jim. "What?"

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu reported, and McCoy rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Thanks for the support." Jim muttered. Landra squeezed Jim's shoulder when Uhura walked up to him, and Jim tilted his head back to look up at the Lieutenant. "I sure hope you know what you're doing…_captain_."

Jim felt Landra's grip on his shoulder tighten and he reached up, patting her hand and gently removing it, his eyes still fixed on Uhura. "So do I."

Remaining behind her brother, she looked over at McCoy with a worried expression as Jim started a ship wide announcement. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down... or they are. Kirk out."

Suddenly, Jim felt a pair of arms wrap loosely around his neck from behind and he tilted his head back, nearly bumping into Landra's chin. She gave him an encouraging smile and leaned forward, barely balancing so she wouldn't topple over. Kissing his temple, she whispered so no one else could hear. "I've got your back, big brother."

Letting go, she slid back to her feet and pat the top of the chair, casting another glance over to McCoy. His emotions were playing over his face. Fear, anger, hope, and lastly, love.

After everyone was settled and they were back at warp, a small group of officers, including Landra and McCoy, stood at the front of the bridge at a computer console, trying to come up with a plan of attack. "Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Jim began, looking at the small group.

"You can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their technology." Landra argued, trying to get her brother's attention. Sadly, so was Sulu and he was talking over her. She wanted to punch the pilot to be honest.

Before she could get another word in, Chekov ran over and started tapping Jim on the shoulder. "Keptin Kirk, Keptin Kirk!"

"Yes Mr. Chekov, what is it?" Jim asked, turning to face the young man. Suddenly, he burst into this explanation with such a thick accent that Landra had to strain to understand what he was saying. How did anybody understand this kid?

After listening to the kid's explanation, Mr. Scott came behind him and nodded, still trying to dry himself off. "Aye, that might work." Then, being ever the pessimist, McCoy interrupted. "Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?" Chekov smiled, nodding once as he answered. "Seventeen, sir." Rolling his eyes, he glared at Jim. "Oh, good, he's seventeen."

"McCoy." Landra snapped, scowling at him for putting the man down and he shrugged. "What?"

"Doctor, Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry." Came Spock's voice, and everyone turned around to face him. "If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that, Mr. Spock." Jim replied with a brief shake of his head. "Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestor. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

They all stood around and said nothing, realizing that this was the only solid plan they had. It wasn't the best, but it was something. When Jim stepped forward and stated he would also be going with Spock to Nero's ship, Landra felt her panic rise.

With a slender brow raised, Spock exclaimed, "I would cite regulation, but I know you would simply ignore it." Jim smiled and pat the Vulcan on the shoulder. "See? We are getting to know each other."

"I'm coming with you, too." Landra vouched, stepping up to her brother and Spock. "Now hold on just a minute," started McCoy, but Landra just held her hand up behind her to silence him. "Captain, you need me. You know I can do this. If Captain Pike is severely injured, you may do more harm than good moving him without even realizing it." She was speaking in a rush, but stared directly at her brother with determination, confident in her words.

"Dr. Conner has raised a valid point, Captain." Spock advised, and Landra had to hold back her look of surprise.

"Wait wait wait!" McCoy interjected, glaring at the trio. "You," he started, pointing at Landra, "aren't going anywhere near that damn ship. And you," he turned then, pointing at Jim, "would be crazy to let her go over there. I would be the better choice."

Landra rolled her eyes then, swatting his hand down out of Jim's face. "McCoy, I know the captain better than anyone. I can defend him easier than you, and I'm pretty sure I've fired a phaser more than you have."

"What does that got to do with anything? You could get hurt!" He was nearly shouting now and Landra frowned, stepping between Jim and Spock to place both her hands on McCoy's face. Jim stared at them in surprise, and she could feel everyone watching her and McCoy. "Leonard. I can do this. When we bring Captain Pike back, I'm going to need you there ready. Don't argue with me."

She kept her eyes glued to his until he sighed and nodded, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands down. "Fine. But if anything happens to you…" He swallowed thickly, unable to finish his sentence. Accepting that answer, she moved away from him and turned to face Jim, whose mouth was now hanging open due to their brief exchange.

With a smirk, she placed two fingers under his chin and pushed his mouth closed. "Close your mouth, Jim. The flies will get in."

* * *

**Alright everyone! There's only…three more chapters until the ending! I'm still stuck on part two, writing ideas for part three, as well as part four. Also working on a few little one shots, just because I can and it helps me write more. So, I may post those, and I may not. We'll see! Please review! **

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	15. Ch13 Good Ole Fashion Rescue Mission Pt1

**Notdonewithyou – Thank you! It's going to be very interesting what she does, I hope you like it!**

**Alienrose14 – I couldn't resist his reaction, it was just too perfect!**

**Guest – Thanks! It's almost to its end!**

**88dragon06 – Hope you like this one!**

**Kell-Bells34 – I'm glad you like it so much! Landra is only going to get better (I hope anyway)!**

**Cloudgirl9 – You'll get what you asked for in this chapter! Or the next one. I don't remember but it's coming!**

**CommanderJames – Thank you so much! Just a few more of this part of the story, I hope you stick around for more!**

**FemaleShank – Yeah, I know it's a challenge to take a story everyone knows and make it interesting, but I promise, my one shots and other additions to my story will be better! This was a good start to really get a feel for the characters so that I get comfortable enough to write them using my own plots.**

**Immature Child – Of course he is! It's his brotherly duty after all! I just think it's funny.**

**Hi new followers/favorites! – KennaWynters, Jes Freedark, Devony V, Half-a-bottle-Pepsi, CommanderJames, stark-tastic18, beachviewonlife, Sailorstephanie, locked and loaded61, and . . .self!**

**As always, Landra is the only thing that's mine.**

* * *

"Transporter room, we are stationed above Titan." Came Sulu's voice over the com.

"Really? Fine job Mr. Sulu, well done." Scotty replied just as the doors opened and through them walked Spock, Jim, McCoy, Landra, and Uhura. Landra had pulled her hair back into a tight bun so it would say out of her way, and had strapped a phaser to her side with shaking hands. She was nervous, sure, but she wasn't about to let anyone else see that.

"Are we ready, Scotty?" Jim asked as he walked over to stand beside Mr. Scott. "Unbelievably sir, the ship is in position."

While Landra and Spock stepped onto the telepad, Jim busied himself with giving orders to Mr. Sulu on the bridge.

"You know you really don't have to do this." McCoy muttered, resting his hands on her hips as she fiddled with her phaser holster. "Of course I do. You're not going to go over there." She replied, looking up at him with a smile. He scoffed, shaking his head. "Well, you never gave me the chance to volunteer." And she stopped, giving him a look that said 'really'?

Jim stepped onto the telepad and they paused for a moment, glancing at him before turning their attention back to each other. "You'd better come back in one piece, darlin'." He whispered, gripping her tighter. Jim heard his best friend and looked over his shoulder at the two, shock plastered on his face once again. He was pretty certain that he would never get used to the sight of the two of them like this.

Oblivious to him looking at them, Landra smiled and nodded, placing her hands on his face and giving him a quick kiss. "I love you, too, Leonard." Nodding, he let her go and stepped off the telepad, shrugging at the shocked expression on Jim's face. "What?"

His head snapped around then to stare at his sister, who had busied herself with her phaser holster once again. "One word, James Kirk, and I'll stun you where you stand."

He looked back at McCoy and pointed at him, trying to be serious. "When we get back, you and I are having words." But Jim couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes. _Finally, someone to keep him on his toes._

Then, he happened to glance over at Spoke and Uhura, and his shocked expression was back. The two were locked in a kiss that made Jim blush, and Landra had to keep her head down to keep herself from laughing.

"I will be back." Spock whispered to the woman, and she nodded, replying with an equal whisper. "You better be. I'll be monitoring your frequency."

"Thank you, Nyota." He muttered, giving her one more kiss before dropping his hands to his sides. Uhura stepped back, looking between Landra and Jim and he just nodded awkwardly, still reeling for the sight of the two of them kissing.

After she stepped off the platform, the silence grew until Jim just couldn't help himself. "So her first name's Nyota?" Landra rolled her eyes and leaned forward, slapping Jim on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I have no comment on the matter." Spock replied, keeping his gaze forward. "Okie dokie then, if I have made any sense of the design of the enemy ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in sight." Scotty announced.

"Energize."

* * *

They were not in the cargo bay, and there were definitely souls in sight. Landra made a mental note to smack Scotty when they got back. Drawing their weapons, they leapt off the small ledge they were on and ran.

"I'm going to kill Scotty!" Landra yelled, following her brother and shooting Romulans as they went. They continued running, ducking behind pillars and computer consoles until they found a better place to hide behind. Jumping down, they quickly knelt and looked over the ledge, firing at the oncoming Romulans.

Once they were sure it was safe to move, they huddled together and looked around. "I'll cover you." Jim muttered to Spock, and Landra continued to scan the area for any other Romulans. "Are you certain?" Spock asked, and Jim nodded. "Yeah, I got ya."

"If he doesn't, I do." Landra commented, looking back at the Vulcan and smiling. "You're fine."

Following behind Spock, Jim and Landra both took out a pair of Romulans that were ready to attack the preoccupied Spock.

"Do you know where it is? The black hole device?" Jim asked, staying low to the ground. Spock nodded, pulling his hand away from the Romulan. "And Captain Pike." He replied, standing and breaking into a run.

The first thing they all came upon was the ship. "It's in there?" Landra asked, panting, and Spock nodded, running towards it with Jim and Landra close behind.

"I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I had anticipated." Spock announced as they walked through the ship. Before anything else could be said, the computer came to life. "_Voice print and facial recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back, Ambassador Spock_."

"Wow, that's weird." Jim muttered, brushing past the two. "Jim…" Landra warned, following behind her brother. While Spock remained behind, Landra stood next to her brother and frowned. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" She asked, and he blinked, shaking his head innocently. "No, why would you say that?"

"Jim." Landra repeated, glaring at him. "I can tell when you're lying."

Suddenly, Spock was speaking as he approached them, and Landra took a few steps back. "It appears that you have been keeping important information from me." Landra glared at her brother then with an "I told you so" look, waiting for an explanation.

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" He asked, avoiding the question and the glare from his sister. "Something tells me I already have." The Vulcan muttered.

"We gotta go, Jim." Landra stated, moving down the hallway and he nodded as he turned to follow Landra. "Good luck."

"Jim, the statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%." Landra wanted to groan. She hated it when people spouted statistics like that. "It'll work." She heard Jim reply, but Spock wouldn't stop. "In the event that I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura-"

"Spock! It'll work!" Landra finally shouted, grabbing Jim's arm and dragging him down the hall. "Good luck!"

The ship came to life as Landra and Jim ran off it and they stopped long enough to turn around and watch as Spock took off. Slapping Jim's shoulder, she huffed. "Come on, we have to find Captain Pike."

* * *

**So, I know this was a short chapter, and it's kind of a filler, but on the bright side, there's only two chapters left! That's a good thing, and a bad thing, because I'm still working on part 2 and a few one shots. Ahhhhhh! In all honesty, Part 2 was only supposed to be a little one shot, but I guess it's a good thing it's going to be more than that because I need "Star Trek: Into Darkness" to be able to write Part 3.**

**As always, leave me reviews! They make me feel better and give me more motivation to write! Thank you everyone for your support!**

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	16. Ch14 Good Ole Fashion Rescue Mission Pt2

**Hello new followers/favorites! – STALLION OF THE CIMARRON, Destiny Xavier16, dottyautumn, beesaurs, tlesschntgaispock, neutron-flow, buster543, I Bring It, vickcat99, From. ' , neutron-flow, WhoNeedsTheLimeLight, CaptainAmericanna, bradleyjims, ABanana131214, cp6, and ZabuzasGirl!**

**Kell-Bells34 – Aw, thank you! Jim is fun to write, and so is everyone else for that matter!**

**notdonewithyou – It's one of my favorite moments in this story between them, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Destiny Xavier16 – There's only one more chapter after this one, but I promise there's more to come!**

**tlesschntgaispock – Thanks! She's pretty fun I think.**

**Vickcat99 – Thanks! I hope you continue reading!**

**Bubbles3011 – Oh wow thank you! I hope you haven't been disappointed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Skybird716 – Thanks! There's only one more chapter after this one, but there's more in the works I promise!**

**ZabuzasGirl – Hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

They ran through the ship, phasers in hand, but didn't run into any Romulans. That fact alone made Landra nervous. "Jim, where is everyone?" She hissed, but got no response from him.

Eventually, they found their way to what appeared to be the bridge and they stopped. There, on a ledge, was Nero. "Landra, go find Pike." Jim whispered, but she shook her head and stayed by his side. "No way, I'm not leaving you."

"Dr. Conner, go! That's an order!" He snapped, using her professional name to show his seriousness, his eyes focused on Nero. Hesitating, she lowered her phaser. "Be careful, James." But as soon as she turned, she was hit with the butt of a gun in the chest by a Romulan and fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Landra! AH!" Jim wasn't fast enough to block the attack from behind by another Romulan and fell to the ground as well, groaning.

She coughed and took deep breaths, struggling to her hands and knees just as Nero approached them. He glanced at Landra and sneered, looking up at the Romulan that had attacked her and waved his hand dismissively, then glared down at Jim. "I know your face, from Earth's history." He picked Jim up and threw him again, and Landra yelled, struggling to get to her feet, but the Romulan that had attacked her grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Jim!" While one Romulan followed Nero, the other kept his attention focused on her and scoffed, letting her go and kicking her in the gut again. She cried out and fell onto the floor again, coughing and wheezing. As she pulled herself back onto her hands and knees, the Romulan grabbed her by her hair and threw her back. She was airborne for a few seconds before landing on the cold metal floor and sliding.

Her vision went blurred momentarily, and she felt this…power, surge through her veins. She felt her anger hanging on the edge of a knife inside her, and she could hear Jim shouting her name in the distance. _Why is he so far away? _Blinking, she shook her head to try and clear her vision, lifting her head to glare at the Romulan who hit her.

He started for another kick, and everything happened in slow motion. Growling, she grabbed his foot before it made contact, twisting it and pushing him back. Landra jumped to her feet, lifting her hands to guard her face as the Romulan stumbled and caught his balance, snarling at her as he swung his fist towards her head.

She blocked it, the punch barely causing her harm. "I thought Romulan's were stronger than this." She hissed, smirking through her blurred vision. Her hair started to fall out of its bun and she huffed, flicking her head to move the strands from her line of vision. "Pathetic human female!" He sneered, swinging his fist at her head again. This time, she wasn't as fast and his armor grazed the side of her head, causing her to stumble back. She felt something warm trickle down the side of her face. _Great, now Leonard will never let me go on away missions._

"Such a waste of life." He spat and she raised a brow, smirking. "Is that so?" Biting her lip, she launched herself at the Romulan and slid to the ground, swinging her feet and kicking his legs out from under him.

His head hit the ground with a sickening crack and she smirked, spitting out a bit of blood that had trickled into her mouth. Forcing herself to stand, she groaned when her head began to buzz. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shoved the palms of her hands into her eyes and groaned until the buzzing stopped.

Suddenly, she felt a wall of pain hit her and she gasped, nearly falling to the ground, fear gripping her. _Oh no…_Gasping for air, she shook her head and stood, quickly fumbling for the Romulan's gun and hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

Stumbling again, she looked across the room to see that Nero had left, and Jim was falling through the air. "Jim!" He landed on one of the lower bridges, but was holding on for dear life.

Wincing in pain, she grit her teeth and looked down to a bridge below her. "Oh god I hate heights…" Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped, falling hard on the ground below. Her head swam as she forced herself to stand again, and by this point the Romulan had lifted Jim by his neck.

Biting her lip, she quickly made her way behind the Romulan, nodding to get Jim's attention as she pointed at the Romulan's gun. As Jim struggled to speak, she could see the Romulan smirk and bring him closer to his face. "What?"

"She's got your gun." Jim choked out and Landra snatched the Romulan's gun, shooting him just as he turned around and realized she was there. "Pointy-eared bastard."

Panting, she threw the gun to the side and grabbed Jim just as he was struggling to pull himself back onto the bridge. They laid there for a few seconds, staring at each other, both with stupid grins on their faces. "See? Told you you needed me."

* * *

Landra was starting to worry that they wouldn't find Captain Pike in time. They had been running through the ship, Jim swearing he was going where Spock had told him. Finally, they entered a small room and there, strapped down to a table, was Captain Pike. "Jim!"

He nodded, looking deeper into the room. "Yeah, I see him. You go, I'll cover you." Taking a deep breath, Landra holstered her phaser and ran into the room, not pausing at all when she saw a Romulan appear on the opposite side of the table.

Jim fired his weapon and the Romulan dropped, but Landra had her focus on the captain. "Conner?" She heard him groan and she smiled, looking down at his face. "Yes sir, it's me." Jim soon joined her and Pike looked between the two of them. "What're you doing here?"

"Just following orders." Jim muttered, smirking as Landra quickly removed the straps that were holding him down. "He's good to move, but we have to hurry."

Suddenly, Pike shot up and with one hand, pushed Landra down and with the other, pulled Jim's phaser out of its holster and fired. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Romulan go down and she sighed, shaking her head. "That could have been bad."

Pulling the man off the table, Jim took one arm and Landra took the other, holding the man up as best she could with her own injuries. "Enterprise now!"

She closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt herself disappear from the Narada, not breathing again until she felt the telepad of the Enterprise firmly under her feet. Opening her eyes, she smiled and looked at her brother and Spock before her eyes searched out the chocolate brown gaze she had grown to love.

"Nice timing, Scotty!" And the Scotsman laughed with success. "I've never beamed four people from two targets onto one pad before!"

The doors opened and McCoy ran in, paling when he saw the state Landra was in. "Jim! Landra!" Her brother smiled and took Pike's arm away from his neck, putting it around McCoy's. "Bones!"

A nurse ran up to Landra and tried to help her, but she shook her head and motioned to Pike. "Help him, I can't carry him anymore." Upon hearing those words, and how weak they sounded, McCoy nearly dropped the man himself.

Swaying on her feet, she winced at the pain that hit her once again. Why did everything hurt so much so suddenly? McCoy rolled his eyes and grabbed another nurse, shoving him beside Pike to take his place. Before she could object, McCoy picked Landra up and they all started to go as fast as they could to the medical bay. "McCoy put me down! Take care of Captain Pike!"

"You're bleeding and can hardly stand, I'm carrying you." McCoy hissed, and Landra could tell that he was struggling to keep it together. "Leonard," she whispered, reaching up and touching his face. "I came back. In one piece. I'm fine. You have to take care of Captain Pike."

"Not until I know you're alright first." He snapped. The doors to the med bay opened and he set her down on the first available bed, pulling out his tricorder and scanning her body. "No broken bones, no internal bleeding, just some bruised ribs, a few scrapes, and that nasty cut on your head."

She noticed his hands were shaking as he looked over her and she gripped them tightly, forcing him to look at her. "Leonard McCoy. I can bandage myself up. Captain Pike needs you more than I do. Go help him. Now." Her voice wavered, and there was a fear in her eyes that McCoy had never seen before.

Groaning, he slammed his hands down on either side of her and gave her a quick kiss. "Damn you, woman." Before running over to the nurses that were attending to Pike and shoving them out of the way, shouting for what he needed to get the man stabilized. He also sent a nurse over to Landra, and she just let her work, knowing that it was the only way McCoy would be able to pay full attention to Captain Pike.

* * *

When Landra tried to leave the med bay to find her brother, McCoy had to threaten to strap her down if she tried to leave to get her to stay in her bed. Everything was fine, until she ship started to shake and tear apart. While McCoy was distracted, she leapt out of her bed and ran out of the med bay, ignoring the pain and McCoy calling her name as she ran.

Pain spread through her limbs as she ran, but she pushed through it and when she arrived to the bridge, she gripped the doorway tightly. "Jim!"

"Do it do it DO IT!" Jim was yelling before turning his head to see where his name had come from. "Alexandra! Get back to the med bay, now!" He shouted, but she shook her head and ran onto the bridge, standing beside him.

The ship continued to shake, and Landra was thrown to the ground, hitting her head once more. She started to bleed again and she groaned, pulling herself onto her knees by holding onto the Captain's chair tightly. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the viewing screen became covered in white. _We're going to die._ "Jimmy…"

Jim kept his gaze fixed on the screen, reaching out and gripping his little sister's hand tightly, saying nothing until they were clear of the explosion. Landra couldn't believe it. Jim had done it. Somehow, they had survived everything. Everyone on the bridge looked at each other, huge grins on their faces. Landra carefully pulled herself up to her feet and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed his cheek, grinning. "Great job, Captain."

"It was, wasn't it?" He replied, cocky as ever while looking up at his sister. "McCoy to the bridge!" McCoy's voice sounded over the com and Jim laughed, answering. "What is it, Bones?"

"Is Dr. Conner there with you?" He asked, and before Jim could reply, Landra answered for herself. "I'm here, McCoy. I'm fine."

"I don't care! Get your ass back down here and hope to God I don't sedate you into next week!" McCoy shouted, shutting the com off.

"Do you need someone to walk you down there?" Jim asked, and she shook her head, instantly regretting the action when her head began to pound. She winced and rubbed her temples, blinking in surprise when she pulled her hand back and it was sticky with her blood.

"Maybe you should…just to make sure McCoy doesn't kill me." Landra mumbled, swaying on her feet again. Nodding, he stood up and quickly took her arm, wrapping it around his shoulders just as he put his other arm around her waist so she could lean against him for support. "Spock, I'll be back as soon as I take her to med bay. You have the com."

When Jim walked in with Landra, McCoy was there in an instant, taking her from Jim and scooping her up in his arms before either sibling could protest. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He hissed in her ear, carefully laying her down on the bed. "You are going to stay here. Doctor's orders."

"Yes, doctor." She replied sarcastically, only to blush when he shot her a glare. "Now, please give me something for this headache so I can sleep." Rolling his eyes, Landra could hear McCoy cursing her name as he readied a hypospray and jabbed her neck. Before she went under, she smiled up at the man she had grown to love over three days time. "Love you, Leonard."

"Love you, Alexandra."

* * *

Once Landra was knocked out, McCoy quickly cleaned and sealed her head cut and checked back over her wounds. Finally, his adrenaline left his system and he fell into the chair beside the bed. "Woah there Bones, you alright?" Jim asked, concerned. The man nodded, leaning back in the chair while taking Landra's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"You ok with this?" McCoy asked, not looking up at his best friend. "Whether I am or not isn't going to change anything, is it." Jim replied, standing on the opposite side of the bed while looking down at her face. "Well," McCoy started, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "No, it really wouldn't, but it would make things easier."

"Have you even talked to her about being together? Making it official, I mean? You two have never exactly been very close, always competing with each other. I didn't even know this was how you felt about her, or how she felt about you." Jim replied, and McCoy was honestly surprised. It showed on his face and Jim smirked.

"Hey, she's my little sister. If this is what she wants, if you're what she wants, then I approve. But," Jim leaned across her then, his face serious. "If you hurt her, ever, I'll have no problem shooting you into space via torpedo tube. There are…" He stopped then, hesitating while trying to choose his next words. Finally, he just shook his head. "Nevermind. Just don't hurt her. Are we clear?"

McCoy stared at his best friend, shocked and confused, but just nodded. "Fantastic." Jim smiled and kissed Landra's temple then, turning on his heel and walking out of the med bay. Once he was gone, McCoy released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He looked back down at Landra then, wondering what Jim was beginning to say, then realizing he didn't care. He loved her no matter what, and he was determined to tell her that every chance he got.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What happened to Landra on the Narada? What was Jim going to say to Bones? What's going on? Oh this is so exciting I can barely stand it, and I know what's going to happen! I can't imagine how you guys feel!**

**Anyway, there's one more chapter after this one, the finale, then comes either my little one-shots, or part two! Isn't it great?**

**Though, I am starting to feel the pressure because I want to have another part done to start uploading once this is complete, so I promise I WILL sit down and either write one-shots, or some of part 2, or at least gets my notes in order for part 3!**

**Thank all of you so much for reading and I hope you stick through to the end with me!**

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	17. Ch15 - The Beginning, Pt 2

**skybird716 – This is the last chapter of part one! Everything else is in the works! Stay tuned!**

**Bubbles3011 – Did you sneak a peek at my table of contents before I posted? ;p**

**Destiny Xavier16 – I'll have more after this soon, I promise!**

**ZabuzasGirl – Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest – Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you enjoy the ending! Well, the ending of this!**

**Alienrose14 – Epic? Really? Thank you!**

**notdonewithyou – Yes, what Jim was going to say is going to be revealed…at some point. Maybe part 2, or part 3. Stay tuned!**

**Wildthunder the Awesome – Thank you! **

**Kell-Bells34 – Thank you so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**88dragon06 – I'm glad you like it so much! Hope you can stick around to see this awesome story through!**

**Hello new followers/favorites! – Wildthunder the Awesome, Reilyk, SpockandKirkarePERF, CynthisSyler, HeartofBruce, and Rockyrose13! **

**As always, Alexandra Conner is mine only!**

* * *

_ It's been two weeks since the U.S.S. Enterprise returned to Earth. That afternoon, there was to be a ceremony for Jim, congratulating him on the successful rescue of Captain Pike. _

_Once they had returned, though, Landra's attitude had changed. McCoy could tell that something was bothering her, and at first he had told himself he wouldn't question her about it, especially after what Jim had said to him that day in the med bay, but he also remembered telling himself that he didn't care._

_That mindset didn't last long with the good doctor, and he tried to get her to open up to him about whatever was bothering her. She would either change the subject or tell him it was something he didn't need to worry about, and eventually he gave up asking. _

_When he told Jim about his attempts, the young captain-to-be would just shake his head and tell him not to worry so much about it, that it was nothing, but McCoy could tell he was lying as well._

_ The crew was also given the time to settle and return to loved ones. Jim and Landra visited their mother, who had moved to San Francisco after they had both joined Starfleet._

_ A few days after everything had settled and Landra was able to see McCoy again, Jim gave his blessing on the couple officially, as much as he claimed in pained him to do so. He was simply happy to see his sister and best friend smile, especially after what had happened on the Narada. Everything was finally falling into place._

* * *

"We're going to be late, Leonard!" Landra scolded, swatting the man's hands as they ran towards the assembly hall.

"Well we wouldn't have been late if you hadn't distracted me." The older man complained and she gasped, spinning around to face him while still walking.

"_Me_ distract _you_? Dr. McCoy, do you need your head examined? I have done nothing of the sort. _You're_ the one who wouldn't let me out of _your _room!" She tried to sound serious, but it was hard for her to keep the playful glint out of her eyes when his were so full of joy and happiness.

Her laughter rang in his ears and made his heart swell in his chest as they ran into the assembly hall and found the rest of the crew, who had thankfully saved two seats for them. Jim gave them both a sly grin, causing Landra to blush and give him a swift slap on the back of the head.

"You know, I'm your captain now, you can't hit me like that." Jim muttered, nudging his sister with his elbow. Nudging him back, she raised a brow and leaned closer to him. "Captain or not, I'm still your sister and can hit you any time I want."

Soon after they had settled, Admiral Barnett stood at the front of the room and Jim rose from his seat, walking down to stand in front of the man. "This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to reward you with this commendation."

Watching the scene before her brought tears to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, feeling overwhelming pride for her brother. McCoy saw the tears and reached over, taking her hand in his and squeezing tightly before pulling away. She quickly snatched his hand back, lacing their fingers together.

Nothing needed to be said.

"By Starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, U.S.S. Enterprise, for duty as his relief." Admiral Barnett ordered, and shook Jim's hand. With a nod, he turned and approached Admiral Pike, who was in a wheelchair.

"I relieve you, sir." Jim announced, and the Admiral smiled, looking up at the young captain. "I am relieved."

Glancing down at Admiral Pike, Jim couldn't keep himself from grinning. "Thank you, sir." And Pike nodded, shaking Jim's hand. "Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud."

The assembly room erupted into applause, and Landra hopped to her feet, clapping the loudest of all.

* * *

"_Thrusters on full…"_

It was time for take-off, and Landra and McCoy were on the bridge, deep in conversation, awaiting the arrival of their Captain. Everyone was where they were supposed to be.

Soon, the doors to the bridge came open and Jim stepped aboard in his new golden shirt. Looking around the bridge, Jim couldn't hide his smirk when he saw his best friend's arm wrapped tightly around his sister's waist and the secret smile they were giving each other as they spoke. "Bones."

The two doctors jumped and turned to face Jim as he approached, and he slapped McCoy on the shoulder, giving Landra a wink. "Buckle up." McCoy rolled his eyes and Landra laughed, reaching around her front to lace their fingers together.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." Jim ordered, and then the other pair of doors opened, revealing Spock. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

"Permission granted." Jim replied, giving the Vulcan a nod as he approached the chair. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

Landra giggled as she leaned into McCoy, watching the two interact. "It would be my honor, Commander."

Now, everyone was home.

Squeezing McCoy's hand briefly, she looked up at his face and smiled. "Don't let go?"

"Never, sweetheart."

* * *

_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before._

* * *

**THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE END OF PART ONE!**

**I want to thank everyone that has been around since the beginning, and everyone that has joined in throughout this story. I gotta say, this is my first complete fic and all the positive reviews I've gotten from everyone has just made this even better. **

**I'm working on all the other parts to the story, so I hope everyone continues to read! Keep in mind though, I had this part finished completely before posting it, and I'm hoping to complete another part before I start posting it. It may take time, but I promise, it will totally be worth it!**

**Thank you again everyone, and I hope you can stick around for the rest!**

**Love Always,  
Jaxxone**


	18. Author's Note 2

**UPDATE! Hey everyone! Just wanted you all to know I haven't forgotten about you! The sequels are still in the works, and I'm hoping that once the new movie has been released on DVD I'll be able to finish the storyline I have in mind! Thank you to every one of you that are sticking with me through this!**

**Just to be sure I get everyone who has favorite/followed this story, I added this author's note to thank you!**

**So, hello new followers/favorites (this covers favorite/follow story and favorite/follow author)! – mangadragon10122, Destiny Xavier16, michelle-csp, HwGenius, BoOkWoRmAbC, killthemajestic0926, Rockyrose13, loserfeh, BrizeldaLeon, Random Tweaker, katniss12, CommanderJames, MissOrchid, notdonewithyou, locked and loaded61, , Souffl3Girl, Sophia Alice Rosalie, amandalarsen2563, firegirl08, cherylnixon, Chaney-Led-Thorney-all-good, LoRo13, Luronda, ChibiCheshire, Kell-Bells34, TheGirlwithaPin, Mischief and Magic, page88, lolcentral101, CatGal1701, AdelineWrecker, CaptainMarie821, TheLonelyWhovian, Duchess of Lantern Waste, LexieLovee, clairedelunenoir, ayshin79, WMaldonado89, Lucky Strike's alter ego, F1nd-M3, Sonatica, Best Buy Seasons, RockinRathbone'sGal x, ChantalHolmes, rumor123, RiverWinchester, Badmoon907, kittie17, Historykeeper, grim assassin sherlock101, TheGirlWhoBelieved3, girliestarkid, GinryuFox, I-am-Sherlocked-82, ptl4ever419, angelgirl116, tayadventure, MagicBrownie, Hariken-sama, and wolfyme14!**

**michelle-csp – I promise to have it started as soon as possible!**

**Bubbles3011 – I'm so glad!**

**I Just Need You – Thank you, but I left a few loose ends that need to be tied up! I hope you continue reading!**

**notdonewithyou – Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad that she has been received so well by everyone!**

**Luronda - I do plan on doing a part surrounding Into Darkness, but it's going to be Part 3 of my series.**

**88dragon06 - Thanks! I hope you enjoy what I have coming next! I promise to have it up as soon as possible!**

**WMaldonado89 - Yes, there's a sequel in the works, as well as a few other things! Hope you stick around for it!**

**ptl4ever419 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**If anyone else favorites/follows/reviews on this story, I'll edit this page and add my thanks!**

**Love Always,**  
**Jaxxone**


End file.
